


Only Fools Rush In

by WanderingHobbit



Series: Yellow Tulips [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is head over heels for his vampire, Axl is a confused puppy, Elvis Presley brings supernatural beings together, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Mike is a twat, My first multi chapter fic, Vampire and God Revelations, and is a confused puppy once more, but then he goes into a rage, tags will be updated as this goes, tf am i doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit/pseuds/WanderingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to Elvis Presley's "Cant Help Falling in Love" because it's perfect for these little idiots. </p><p>Anders Johnson meets and falls for John Mitchell. Unfortunately, there are a few obstacles in the form of secrets, revelations, goddesses and angry brothers that try to get in the way. But through it all they have each other. A tale of love and redemption between a vampire and a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody fucking Bristol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic in years and my very first attempt in the Mitchers fandom. I hope I don't disappoint!

** Bristol, England—first meeting **

 

Anders walked down the pavement lit by street lights with his hands in his pockets. After a long flight, a subsequent delay and using Bragi to get the best suite in the hotel, he was exhausted and just wanted to find the nearest pub to drink the memories away.

 

Eventually, Anders' feet led him to a shabby little pub on a corner a few blocks from his temporary hotel. He paused for a moment to study the exterior and sighed in resignation. Well, it could be worse and he really didn’t want to waste any more time looking for something better. Not like he would find anything fancy in bloody fucking Bristol anyways.

 

The blond man pushed the door to the pub open and was greeted with old songs popular from decades past. He walked up to the bar and flagged the barman down and ordered himself a vodka. Sitting on a stool to wait for his drink, Anders ran a hand through his hair and loosened his tie. All he wanted was to drink the happenings of the day away then head back to his room at the hotel and pass out until it was time to hop on his next flight to Norway.

 

While thinking about his bitch of a mother and the near impossible errand she had sent him on, deep laughter caught his attention. Anders looked up at a small table in the corner to his right and noticed two men talking animatedly. The one who was laughing had dark, curly hair and his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He was wearing tight black jeans, a leather jacket and green woolen gloves.

 

_“Odd fashion sense,”_ Anders thought to himself. _“But he’s undeniably handsome.”_

 

Anders had long since come to terms with his sexuality. He was attracted to both men and women; he considered himself an “equal opportunity pervert” as he so casually put it. 

 

The vessel of Bragi turned back to the bar when his vodka arrived. He zoned out for a bit until he felt another presence at his shoulder. When he looked over, it was the handsome man with horrible taste in fashion. 

 

“Two more pints, Mo,” he said in a deep, accented voice. Anders couldn’t really place it, but he thought the man sounded Irish. 

 

The Irishman sat on the stool next to the Kiwi while he waited for his pints and Anders couldn’t help but stare at the other man’s striking profile. He was even more gorgeous up close. He must’ve been staring for too long because tall, dark and handsome turned his head and caught his eye. 

 

“Do I have something on my face, mate?” He grinned when his question startled the blond.

 

Regaining his composure, Anders cleared his throat and willed his blush away. 

 

“Oh, sorry. Just zoning out. Long day.” In a desperate bid to look nonchalant, he sipped at his drink.

 

The sounds of Elvis began drifting from the radio behind the bar and filled the momentary silence between the blond and the brunet. 

 

“Where are you from? You’re not from around here, your accent gives it away,” the Irishman asked.

 

“New Zealand, I’m only here because my flight to Norway was delayed for a few days,” Anders replied casually. 

 

“I take it you’re a business man based on your fancy suit. I’m Mitchell, by the way.” Mitchell stuck his hand out towards Anders, who grasped it after a brief hesitation. His fingers felt strangely cool against his own, despite the hideous green gloves.

 

“Anders, and you’re not wrong. I own a small PR company back home and have some business to attend to in Oslo.”

 

Just then, the two pints of beer Mitchell had ordered were set down in front of him and he made a move to grab them. Anders felt a small pang of regret that the tall and beautiful Irishman was taking his leave. The emotions must have played across his face because Mitchell paused and turned to face Anders again.

 

“Would you like to join my friend and I for a pint before you call it a night? There’s no fun in drinking alone.” 

 

“Oh,” Anders wasn’t expecting the invite, but who was he to turn down the chance to get to know Mitchell better? 

 

“Yeah, great, thanks.” He followed the Irishman to the table in the corner, nodded at the other man, George, in greeting, and sat down next to Mitchell. 

 

Elvis sang in the background as the three men swapped stories and laughter for the rest of the night and Anders couldn’t help but feel a strong gravitational pull to the handsome man next to him.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "equal opportunity pervert" is not mine. I read it in another Mitchers story but I cannot for the life of me remember the author or the name of the story off the top of my head.


	2. Johnny Boy

**Norway**

 

Two months. Two months Anders has spent in bloody freezing Norway on a mission for Agnetha. Two months he has spent sending and receiving texts, and occasionally calls, with Mitchell.

 

John. Anders preferred to call him John.

 

After that night in the pub a little over two months ago, Anders has been in nearly constant contact with the Irishman. He spent about a week with Mitchell and his two flatmates before he had to catch a plane to Norway. The god didn’t want to leave his new friends, but he knew if he didn’t get on with his mission, Agnetha wouldn’t reimburse all the damn money he had already spent. 

 

Anders snorted into his glass of vodka. His family would take the piss out of him if they knew he had referred to the three new people in his life as friends. But that’s what they were to him. This little oddball group had accepted him into their lives immediately _without_ the use of Bragi. He hadn’t even bothered trying to use his godly powers on them because he had been bone tired when they first met, but he eventually realized that he didn’t really even _want_ to. 

 

But between the three of them, Anders had taken to John Mitchell the most. There was just something about him that the blond couldn’t quite place. Actually, there was something a little off about all the inhabitants of the pink house back in Bristol. Anders didn’t dwell too much on it though because he had been too busy enjoying their company to really care.

 

John Mitchell, though, was a mystery Anders wanted desperately to uncover. He was beautiful, yes, but also so much more than just his looks. Mitchell was so kind and he wore his heart on his sleeve.  He always knew just what to say to cheer someone up and he was there for those he cared about, no matter what he may be dealing with at the time. He was also funny and a bit ridiculous at times, but it was endearing in a way.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Anders let his head fall back on the lumpy hotel room couch. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about John Mitchell and all of his eccentricities? What the hell was wrong with him? He and John had only spent a week in each other’s company and then merely texted and called thereafter. So why was the god so preoccupied with thoughts of the Irishman?

 

Standing up, said god walked over to the fancy radio, turned it on and flipped through the channels until he found one that was in a language he could actually understand.  Anders then poured himself another glass of vodka and slumped back onto the couch, hoping to forget a certain curly-haired man, for a few hours at least. He allowed his thoughts to drift for a time; sometimes focussing on his little stint in Norway, and sometimes on his family, Ty in particular.

 

He knew a bit about what was going on with Ty and Eva. He had gleaned most of his information from Olaf the few times he had called to check in, but his grandfather was usually drunk or stoned off his ass, if not both. So basically anything the mortal vessel of Baldr had to say was pretty much unreliable. Anders just hoped his younger brother could hold out until he got home.

 

Home. Anders wasn’t even sure when he was going back to New Zealand. He was leaving Norway in the morning, but he was heading back to Bristol to spend a few weeks with his new friends. They (Annie, in particular) had made him promise to come back to England after his “business trip” ended. And he had every intention of keeping that promise, even if it was secretly just to see Mitchell again.  Just as he was once again falling into thoughts of Mitchell, his phone began vibrating on the coffee table. Checking the screen and seeing the name ‘John’ flash back at him, he quickly accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

 

“I was just thinking about you,” Anders said in lieu of a normal greeting.

 

_“Naughty thoughts?”_ He could hear Mitchell chuckling on the other end of the line.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. You’ll never know.”

 

_“How’s your last night in Norway? Your cock freeze off yet?”_

 

“Not yet, but I can always send you a picture if you don’t believe me,” Anders purred, smirking to himself.  He and Mitchell had grown really close over the course of the last couple months, so he knew the other man wouldn’t take his joke as anything other than what it was.

 

_“You’re an absolute charmer, you know that? I don’t know why I miss you so much.”_

 

Anders could’ve sworn he felt his heart skip a beat because of those words. He didn’t understand how Mitchell could have such an effect on his emotions. 

 

“Probably because I’m so damn handsome. And maybe I miss you, too, despite your hideous fashion sense.”

 

Mitchell chuckled again and Anders couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. Their conversation continued in this way for awhile as the sounds of the radio drifted in the background.  After about an hour of talking, Anders had to let Mitchell go so he could get some sleep before his flight the following morning.

 

_“Good night, Anders. I can’t wait to see you again.”_

 

“Night, John. Can’t wait to see you, too.”

 

 

 

 

**Bristol—the following day**

 

After yet another long flight, Anders was more than ready to see his friends again and possibly get pissed at the pub. He grabbed his duffel bag and suitcase and headed for the exit. After showing his passport to the portly woman manning the queue, he was ushered through the line and out the door.  The moment he had exited the airport he saw George and Mitchell. Both men lit up when they spotted Anders heading their way.

 

“Anders! Good to see you again, mate,” George said as he pulled back from the tight hug he had just wrapped Anders in.

 

“Good to see you, too, George!” 

 

Anders then turned to Mitchell, the man who had rarely left his mind during the months he spent in Norway.

 

“Hey, John,” he whispered when Mitchell enveloped him in one of his amazing bear hugs.

 

“Hey, yourself,” Mitchell whispered back. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you, too, you sappy fuck.”

 

“Can the two of you get in the car already? I’m sure Annie is getting antsy waiting on us and has made more tea than necessary in the meantime,” George called out to them from the driver's side of the car. 

 

The drive back to the house was filled with stories once again being swapped between the three men. Anders fell right back into the easy camaraderie with George and Mitchell.And in no time, they arrived at the little pink house and  Anders was greeted with an enthusiastic hug from Annie the moment he stepped in the door.

 

“I’m so glad you kept your promise! We all missed you, Anders. Mitchell in particular. He’s been moping around since you left.”

 

“Oi! I have not! Don’t exaggerate, Annie!” Mitchell yelled from the kitchen.

 

“You kind of have been moping, mate,” George shrugged. He got a punch to the shoulder for his efforts. 

 

“I’ve missed all of you as well,” Anders laughed as the sounds of George and Mitchell bickering filled the small space. 

 

The boys went to the pub for a few hours that night, and when they got back George headed upstairs for bed and Annie left Anders and Mitchell alone for the rest of the night.  Instead of turning the TV on, Mitchell flipped on the small radio. He settled back down on the couch, shoulder to shoulder with Anders, who grinned into his mug of tea at the contact.

 

“I missed you, but I wasn’t _moping._ Annie was exaggerating earlier,” Mitchell stated nonchalantly.

 

Anders turned to look at the man next to him and grinned, “Are you sure you weren’t moping, even just a little bit? I kind of like the idea of you missing me that much. It’s sort of h—“ he was cut off when Mitchell’s lips suddenly pressed against his own.

 

The blond froze for a moment as the kiss registered in his mind. Just as Mitchell was about to pull back, Anders grasped the taller man by his shirt and reciprocated the kiss.  After a few seconds, the two men parted. Mitchell gazed at Anders, hazel eyes filled with lust and adoration.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he said quietly. 

 

“Shut up and kiss me again, Johnny boy.” 

 

 

 

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_


	3. Supernatural Revelations

**Bristol**

 

Anders had been in Bristol for a little over a week and only had a few days left before he departed for New Zealand once again. He honestly didn’t feel like going back, but he had a business to run and family to deal with, after all. But he didn’t want to think about his jerk off brothers or his failing company; he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the time he had with his friends. Who knew when he would see them after this?

 

Today was supposed to be a lazy day, however, the universe had other plans for the four (unbeknownst to each other) supernatural beings.

 

George had run off to the store to buy the groceries for the week and Annie was once again in the kitchen preparing two more cups of tea. Anders was sitting on the couch beside Mitchell, shoulders touching.  The blond and the brunet hadn’t gone much further than fervent make out sessions and had admitted to having feelings for one another, but neither were really into PDA when Mitchell’s flatmates were around.

 

With Annie being currently preoccupied with making tea and George gone, Anders decided a little kiss couldn’t hurt. He turned his head and lightly kissed Mitchell on the cheek. The vampire responded by giving the blond a quick peck on the lips. Which turned into a deep kiss that would have started yet another tongue war if Annie hadn’t decided to walk back into the room at that moment, tea in hand.

 

“Oh, gosh! Sorry!” Just as Anders and Mitchell looked up at the interruption, Annie pulled one of her disappearing acts. Right in front of Anders. Who, quite rationally, freaked out.

 

“What the FUCK?! Where did Annie go? She was right there and now she’s not!”

 

Wide eyed, Mitchell hesitated before answering. What could he say that wouldn’t have Anders running for the hills? _“Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention? Annie is a ghost. And while we’re on the topic, George is a werewolf and I’m a vampire.”_ Yeah, because that’d go over real well. 

 

“Err…I don’t…what?” Mitchell stuttered out. _“Smooth, idiot.”_

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? She just freakin’ _disappeared,_ John! Here one moment and gone the next! What kind of fucked up shit is that?”

 

“Well,” Mitchell began, rubbing the back of his neck. “Annie is…uh. Shit. I honestly don’t know what to say right now.”

 

“Here’s a brilliant idea: how ‘bout the truth?!” Anders cried. 

 

Thinking to himself, Mitchell decided that yeah, maybe the truth was the best course of action. He didn’t know how else he could get out of this situation.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you the truth but you have to promise that you won’t laugh or have a total break down when I do.”

 

Anders nodded slowly, his face clearly showing his confusion at the odd request. “I promise.”

 

“Remember that broken tile piece near the stairs you asked about and we told you it must’ve been something the previous tenants had done? Well, that’s where Annie landed when she died. She cracked her head open after her fiancé shoved her down the stairs. She’s actually a ghost.”

 

Anders just sat and stared at his curly-haired friend blankly for a moment. Mitchell began feeling twitchy and nervous under Anders’ unrelenting scrutiny. After what felt like ages but in reality was probably only a few moments, the blond drew in a breath to reply.

 

“A ghost. Annie is actually a ghost,” he deadpanned. “What the actual _fuck,_ John?”

 

“I’m not lying! I swear to you that she is a ghost! I’ll prove it to you,” Mitchell turned around and hollered for Annie to come back in. A minute later, the girl in question walked in the room, her hand over her eyes.

 

“Is it safe to look?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Annie, it’s safe.” Mitchell waited for Annie to remove her hand from her face before continuing.

 

“I told Anders that you’re a ghost because he caught you doing you’re little disappearing act a few minutes ago.” There was no bite to his words, but the look Mitchell gave her clearly conveyed that he wasn’t too thrilled about what had happened.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry about that. I was just a little surprised and it was just a reaction, I guess,” Annie uttered as she fidgeted with her hands.

 

“So prove it,” Anders said calmly.

 

“What?”

 

“I said prove it. Prove that you’re actually a ghost and I’ll believe you.”

 

Annie looked over at Mitchell who in turn gave her a helpless shrug. “Alright then, I will.” And she once again vanished suddenly and popped up near the front door. 

 

“Is that good enough?” she asked, wringing her hands.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Anders whispered, rubbing in eyes in disbelief. 

 

Mitchell and Annie looked at one another, not sure what to say now that their secret was out.  Finally though, Mitchell cleared his throat and pulled Anders’ hands from his face and cradling them in his own. 

 

“Anders, I’m really sorry we never told you. We just didn’t want to scare you off.”

 

Looking the taller man in the eye, Anders replied, “No, it’s alright, I understand. I knew there was something a bit off about you lot but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. But I guess it all makes sense now.”

 

The newly revealed ghost had since rejoined her two counterparts and sat on the coffee table across from them.  “You’re taking this really well,” she said, impressed with Anders' calm acceptance.

 

“Yes, well, that’s because if my family and I exist, I shouldn’t be surprised that there are other supernaturals out there as well,” the blond shrugged.

 

Face scrunched up in confusion, Mitchell asked, “What do you mean if ‘you and your family exist’?” 

 

“You told me your secret so I’ll tell you mine. My brothers and I are all the mortal vessels for Norse gods. My cousin, too, who is actually my grandfather. But he’s the vessel for the god Baldr, so he ages really slow,” Anders said with a shrug, acting as if the whole situation was no big deal.

 

“What?” Both Annie and Mitchell looked at the blond as if he had just suddenly grown another head.

 

Anders sighed, “I am the mortal vessel of the Norse god Bragi, the god of poetry. If I so choose, the sound of my voice can bend mortals to my will.”

 

“Holy shit. That explains it then!” Mitchell exclaimed, hands in his hair.

 

“The hell are you talking about, John?”

 

“I knew you were different the moment I met you. You see, you don’t smell like any other human I’ve encountered before,” the brunet explained.

 

“I smell different to you? What, do you have a highly developed sense of smell or something?” Anders asked sarcastically. 

 

“Well, darlin’, you and Annie aren’t the only ones here with a secret. Both George and I are a bit different, too.” 

 

When Anders gestured for him to continue, Mitchell said, “We’re both part of the supernatural world, like you. George is a werewolf and I am actually a 120 year old vampire.”

 

Once again, Anders was absolutely floored. “Vampire?” he squeaked. Though he would later deny that such an unmanly sound ever came from him.

 

“Would you like proof?” Mitchell asked. Anders nodded so the vampire blinked and eyes turned completely black. He also pulled back his lips in a false snarl to show the god his fangs. 

 

“Wow,” Anders whispered as he learned forward to get a better look at the vampire’s fangs. “Those are real?”

 

Annie had watched the scene unfold quietly until now. “They’re very real, but Mitchell won’t hurt you!” she assured Anders. 

 

“I’m not worried. I’m sure if John wanted to drink me dry, he would’ve done so by now.”

 

“I do want to drink you dry, but not your blood." Mitchell grinned slyly.  

 

Anders barked out a laugh while Annie promptly made excuses to leave again. The god and his vampire lover continued sniggering on the couch when George walked through the front door, groceries in hand.  He looked at the couple busting up in the living room and the mortified ghost in the kitchen. 

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

“Oh, look! Jacob Black is back with the food!” Anders remarked.

 

“Jacob…? What?”

 

“Anders knows our secret. And he’s also the mortal vessel for an ancient Norse god. Cool, huh? Hey, did you get the coffee like I asked?” Mitchell said in a rush as he rummaged through the shopping bags.

 

“Oh, Anders knows our secrets and is also a god.” Then a moment later when everything seemed to sink in, George yelped, “WHAT?!”

 

And Anders couldn’t help but smile at his two friends and lover, who were equally as fucked up as he. This is where he belonged. Not in New Zealand with his family who couldn’t even stand to be around him more than necessary, but here. In Bristol with the ghost, vampire, and werewolf. 

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of maybe making this longer than just five chapters. I don't know yet.


	4. The Idunn Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kind of awkward so I apologize for that in advance.

**New Zealand—10 days back**

 

Anders was finally back in New Zealand after three long months overseas. He should be happy, he knew this, but he wasn’t. Not really. Not when his friends were still in Bristol. He didn’t want to leave them, especially John, but he knew he had business to attend to. Not just his company but the drama that his family always dragged him into.

 

The blond had only arrived home a little over a week ago and already he was beyond done with his brothers. He had the branch of Yggdrasil in his possession once again after stealing it back from MAF with the help of Stacey. However, it cost him dearly. He had agreed that Stacey could get her share of Agnetha’s money for her cycle courier business which means Anders was screwed out of a few thousand dollars.

 

His brothers just _had_ to go and fuck things up for him. Without Agnetha, Anders wouldn’t be reimbursed for his impromptu trip to Norway which means his company was going to suffer even more than it already was at the moment. Now he had to go and talk all of his ex-clients back around and hopefully fix everything.

 

Agnetha’s death also meant Anders didn’t have the slightest clue about what to do with the stick. She was supposed to instruct him on the uses of Yggdrasil after his return but no, his brothers mucked things up again and she perished in the process. He knew it was Colin, vessel of Loki, who had burned Freyja’s tree to ashes but that didn’t mean his brothers’ were innocent. If it weren’t for them, Agnetha would have never been sentenced to one mortal life as a tree which means Anders would have his money and his answers. He honestly couldn’t care less about his so-called mother; she was a bitch, but she was vital in his plans to get his J:PR back on its feet.

 

Anders sighed into his vodka as he continued lamenting the crappy situation he was unceremoniously thrust into. The only good thing to come out of it was Bristol. Speaking of which, why _did_ he leave? He could’ve stayed with his friends and built his business there. He could’ve been happy and loved and accepted. Everything his own family had never given him.

 

But he felt some kind of loyalty towards his brothers and grandfather, even though they didn’t see it. They were in the middle of their quest for the Frigg and he just knew they would eventually need Bragi to get out of whatever bullshit they had landed themselves in. 

 

Anders really needed to call his friends.

 

 

**One month back**

 

Anders was restless. He couldn’t stop fidgeting with the pen in his hand or his phone on the desk. Every few minutes he would catch himself picking up the phone to check the time. It was still too early to call Mitchell. 

 

The blond man sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands down his face with a sigh. The vampire was constantly on his mind, so much so that he couldn’t even concentrate on his work. He needed to get drunk, and fast. It wasn’t even noon yet but Anders needed something that wasn’t dealing with pissy clients to distract him from one tall, dark, and handsome Irishman.

 

And lo and behold, his answer walked right through the door in the form of Ty. Who had brought Dawn coffee and a scone. “ _You’re trying way too hard, little bro,”_ Anders thought with a snicker. He heard his brother mention having a job nearby at a bar so Anders invited himself along, leaving an angry Dawn in his wake and an exasperated Ty following him out of the office.

 

They made it to the bar in a little under fifteen minutes and as Ty was busy fixing the fridge, Anders began unloading all of his woes onto his younger brother’s shoulders. He poured both of them a glass of wine which eventually escalated into the two of them having a deep conversation about the unfairness of Anders’ travels to Norway and how he was treated upon his return.

 

Anders never once mentioned Mitchell, Annie or George. He didn’t know why, but he assumed it was because he wanted to keep one small piece of happiness to himself. And he knew if he told Ty about them, Mike would find out as well and quash whatever fantasies Anders had regarding his friends. And this was something he couldn’t let happen. So he kept quiet about the pink house back in Bristol and her three supernatural inhabitants.

 

After going back to Anders’ flat so Ty could see ‘The Useless Stick of Uselessness,’ the two middle Johnson brothers headed out to another, classier bar. Going bar hopping with Ty succeeded in keeping Mitchell off Anders’ mind, but only by so much. He missed his vampire (though he was loathe to admit it to anyone, especially himself) but he was having fun with his brother.

 

Needing to relieve himself, Anders left Ty at the bar to order another round of drinks. Just as he was about to enter the Mens restroom, something stopped him. Some sort of other worldly force caused him to pause in his steps and turn to his left and look up the stairs. And there he saw a beautiful woman staring back at him in awe. Anders’ felt his feet move and before his mind could register what was happening, he and the woman were kissing fiercely. 

 

Somehow he had steered them into the small restroom where they proceeded to tear at each other’s clothes. Anders bent the still unnamed woman over the sink and entered her unceremoniously. His mind was in a haze; all he could think about was the woman he was furiously pounding into from behind and the lovely moans that elicited from her mouth in the process.

 

All thoughts of Mitchell had flown out the window the moment the blond laid eyes on her. But that didn’t mean those thoughts didn’t come rushing back the moment he stumbled through the bathroom door and back into the bar. 

 

_“Shit! Fuck, what the hell was I thinking? What even happened?”_

 

Ty looked up sadly as Anders sat heavily next to him, his eyes wide in shock. “You met Helen, didn’t you? She’s the bar manager here and these,” he indicated the apple martini he was sipping from. “Are her specialty.”

 

Anders was quiet for a moment and his thoughts were in some semblance of order, he whispered, “I couldn’t help myself. I felt compelled to fuck her. Like my cock had a mind of its own.” Ty rolled his eyes but said nothing for the time being. “I don’t understand. One minute I was heading towards the restroom and the next I’m fucking her over the sink!”

 

Noticing that his older brother was nearly in hysterics (though confused as to why something like this would bother Anders of all people), Ty decided to fill him in on just who the mystery woman was.

 

“Anders, Helen is like us. She’s a goddess. She is, in fact, Idunn.”

 

The blond turned to face his brother, eyes wide. “Fuck. I have to go.”

 

And with that, he gathered his things and quickly made his way out of the bar and towards his flat, leaving a very confused and slightly drunk Ty in his wake to deal with Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to be more than five chapters. I don't know how many exactly at this point though.


	5. Establishing Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clear a few things up in case anyone was curious. In this fic, Herrick is already dead and gone and has been so for a few years prior to Mitchell meeting Anders. Ivan killed Herrick because he was sick of his shit or whatever and because he's an Old One, none of Herrick's followers sought revenge. Therefore, no conflict on Mitchell's side, but there will be some on Anders'.

**Bristol**

 

Something was wrong, Mitchell could feel it in his bones. And he knew it had to do with Anders. He just hoped that his friend (lover?) was alright. Anders was due to call him soon so he would ask him then if all was well.

 

Mitchell rolled out of bed to get ready for the day while waiting for the god to call him. Sometimes dealing with a thirteen hour difference was difficult, but the two made it work the best they could.  After showering, the vampire headed downstairs and towards the kitchen, intent on making a cup of coffee. He was definitely not a morning person but if he wanted to talk to Anders for an hour or two before the other went to bed, he had to wake up somewhat early. While making his cup of coffee, Mitchell let his mind wander back to Anders. 

 

 

**New Zealand**

 

Anders knew he had to call Mitchell; he had promised he would call tonight. But he didn’t know what he would say to the brunet. Should he tell him about Helen? Would Mitchell be upset? 

 

The blond paced back and forth between the kitchen and front door of his flat, hands either running through his hair or fiddling with his tie. He wasn’t even sure what he was to Mitchell, but Anders knew he didn’t want to disappoint or hurt him in any way. Would him hooking up with Helen hurt the vampire? Anders hoped Mitchell would understand that it was Bragi and Idunn and that he had no say in the matter.

 

Deciding he needed to call the brunet and explain what happened earlier, Anders grabbed his phone off the countertop and scrolled through his contacts. He needed to do this quickly before he chickened out. The phone rang four times before the vampire picked up, sounding happy to be hearing from the god.

 

_“Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call!”_

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Busy day, you know?” 

 

Mitchell must’ve heard the nervousness in Anders’ voice because he said, _“Are you okay? You sound upset.”_

 

“No, there’s…there’s something I need to tell you but I don’t want to hurt your feelings even though technically it wasn’t really my fault it was all Bragi’s doing and I just really hope you can forgive me for giving into his will and I’m sorry John!” Anders replied in a rush.

 

_“Just calm down and tell me what happened, Anders.”_

 

Anders took a deep breath and decided to just rip the proverbial bandaid off and come clean.

 

“John, I slept with a woman named Helen in the bathroom of the bar she manages earlier today. I had no control over the situation because apparently Helen is the goddess Idunn who is Bragi’s wife back in Asgard. I don’t really even remember what happened; it’s all sort of a blank. One moment I was heading to the bathroom to take a piss and the next I was doing her against the sink. I’m sorry, John. Please forgive me.”  He had never sincerely apologized for anything the way he did to Mitchell just now. Anders knew that Mitchell was special to him and he worried that he had messed things up when all he heard from the other end of the phone was silence.

 

“John? Talk to me, please,” he begged.

 

_“Oh, sorry. I was just processing everything. Anders, I’m not mad. I understand what it’s like to lose control and do something that you later regret. I get it. It was Bragi and Idunn, not you and whatever her name is.”_

 

Anders couldn’t help but snort at Mitchell’s offhand comment about Helen. 

 

_“We never even established what we are so I don’t really have a right to be upset with you for sleeping with someone else,”_ Mitchell continued.

 

“I would like to,” Anders mentioned quietly.

 

_“Like to what?”_

 

“Establish what we are, put a label on our relationship,” the god answered. “I’ve never wanted a serious relationship before this but I would like to try with you.” Hoping not to sound too desperate, Anders added, “If you want, that is.”

 

Mitchell chuckled on the other line and before Anders could feel embarrassed about his sudden outburst, his vampire said, _“I’d like to, darlin’.”_

 

A wide grin stretched across the blond’s face at those words. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he was certain he had never been as happy as he was right at that moment. 

 

_“Boyfriends then? Or is there another term you’re more comfortable with?”_

 

“Boyfriends, lovers, significant others, I don’t really care what the term is so long as you are mine, John Mitchell.”

 

_“I am yours just as you are mine.”_

 

And Anders couldn’t be happier. 

 

 

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I haven't been too focussed on it the last couple of days because my son just started school on Monday and then subsequently came down with a fever a few hours after he got home. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint though. 
> 
> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope that actually linked correctly...


	6. Mike the Meddlesome Twat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter so far but I don't think it's the best. Sorry about that. My kiddo still isn't feeling too well, he hasn't been to school since Monday so I've been trying to help him feel better. The last four or so months have been horrible for him. ): So it may take awhile to get the next chapter out. I have basically this whole story planned out in my head, but finding the time to sit down and write it is kind of hard when I have a sick toddler on my hands.

**New Zealand**

 

Over the next few weeks, Anders was unbelievably happy in his relationship (albeit long distance) with Mitchell. They talked on the phone twice a day and texted whenever both were awake. They had talked about the vampire flying out to visit him sometime soon, but the dates were still up in the air.  The blond had also been more productive at J:PR during these weeks than he had in the last year. Dawn was ecstatic with his new work habits so it made the days seemingly fly by. And to top it off, Anders hadn’t run into Helen again after their first accidental rendezvous. Everything in his life was running smoothly for once and really he had Mitchell to thank for it all.

 

He hadn’t told anyone about his Irish vampire lover quite yet though. None of his brothers knew that he went both ways and he’d really rather keep it a secret for awhile. Anders didn’t think his brothers would understand and it would just give them more ammunition to hurt him if they found out he was in a committed relationship.  The god had a feeling, though, that Dawn may know more than she let on. She didn’t fail to notice all the times he would look down at his phone and smile, or the way he would sometimes daydream and let out a wistful sigh. Thankfully Dawn never said anything, but she would give him a knowing smile then move on with whatever she had to do at the time. 

 

Unfortunately, not all good things are meant to last for Anders Johnson. It was Wednesday morning and Anders had only just gotten off the phone with Mitchell when he received a text from Mike to be at his bar for a Thing at six that evening. Not wanting to go but knowing the consequences if he didn’t show up, Anders mentally prepared himself to deal with his family later that night. He finished his breakfast, went to work and possibly gained another new client with Lindus through a woman named Natalie Mather.

 

But what he couldn’t possibly have prepared himself for was another run in with Helen. When he arrived at Mike’s bar a little after six, she was there. She was perched on one of the barstools, a martini in hand, dressed in a tight little black dress. He could feel Bragi hum in happiness at the back of his mind, excited to see his beloved Idunn again.

 

Anders stood in the doorway, stunned. He knew his jaw was practically on the floor but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Helen. Yes, she was undeniably attractive, but he couldn’t allow himself to lose control around her yet again. Not when he and Mitchell had just made things official.  Helen turned in the barstool and waved at him, a smile on her pretty face. At the sound of her greeting, Anders' brothers and grandfather all turned in his direction as well. He noticed that Mike looked a bit too smug for his liking and Ty more down than usual. Axl looked confused and Olaf…well, he just looked stoned. Nothing unusual there.

 

Closing his mouth and squaring his shoulders, Anders strode into Mike’s bar with his usual air of cocky self assurance. He took a seat the furthest away from Helen that he could get, next to Axl. 

 

“Anders, I was wondering when I’d be seeing you again!” Helen happily proclaimed. 

 

But the blond man ignored her in favor of fixing Mike with a glare as a drink was set in front of him. Anders grabbed the glass and threw the vodka back for liquid courage before confronting his older brother.

 

“The fuck do you want, Mike? Do you know how much work I have to finish tonight? This better be important.”

 

“It is important, Anders. And it pertains to you,” Mike nodded his head in Anders’ direction as he wiped down a glass.

 

“And I suppose that is why Helen is here and doesn’t seem all too surprised to see me?”

 

“Yes, I invited her,” Mike smiled, but it seemed far too predatory for Anders’ taste.

 

“Why?” he hissed through his teeth, not at all liking where this was headed.

 

“Ty told me about your little run in with Helen a few weeks ago so I decided to track her down so we could get to know each other,” the elder started before he was interrupted by the youngest of the Johnson clan.

 

“Wait, I don’t understand. Why does it matter if Anders hooked up with her and never called?” He turned to Helen and quickly added, “No offense or anything, Helen.” Said woman smiled kindly at Axl who then turned back to Mike and continued. “Isn’t that just Anders’ thing? You know, one night stands and all?”

 

“Axl, Helen is the mortal incarnation of Idunn, who is the wife of Bragi,” Mike stated condescendingly. “It’s about time that Anders finds himself a woman and actually settles down. And who better than the wife of his god?”

 

Anders had heard enough. He slammed his empty glass down on the bar and stood from his seat. “Don’t fucking interfere in my life, Mike. My love life is none of your damn business.”  With that, Anders’ turned on his heel and left his family and Helen to stare after him, speechless. Ty was the first to regain his senses and quickly followed after his blond brother. He caught up with him just outisde of the bar.

 

“Anders, is everything alright?” Ty asked as he approached the pissed off brother in question, hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. 

 

Anders flinched before realizing who it was that was speaking to him. “Yeah, fucking great, thanks. I have to go,” he said as he shrugged Ty’s hand off. 

 

“You seem really irritated right now.”

 

“Of course I’m pissed off! Fucking Mike is trying to meddle in my affairs for no other reason than he wants to control everything I do!” Anders was fuming by now and Ty didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t cause Anders to turn on him, too.

 

“Mike is a prick, that’s nothing new to us. I’m sorry I told him about you and Helen. I didn’t think he would hunt her down and attempt to get you two together.”

 

“It’s fine, Ty. I know it’s not your fault,” Anders sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand and his right on his hip. “I just don’t need this right now. Nothing against Helen, but I really don’t want a relationship with her. Or anything to do with her really. I’m sure she’s a nice person and all, but I just can’t.”

 

“I understand. And I agree that you shouldn’t be with Helen,” the younger mentioned.

 

Anders' interest piqued at this. “Explain.”

 

“Well, you know Helen and I were sort of together before I got with Dawn. When I found out that she was Idunn, I had a chat with Olaf. He told me that Bragi and Idunn are destined be together, and that she will love no one but him. ‘She will fall in love with Bragi as she has done countless times before, but it will end badly for her.’ His exact words.”

 

“‘End badly for her?’ What does that mean?” 

 

“I don’t rightly know. Olaf didn’t really say much more than that,” Ty shrugged.

 

Anders snorted. “Of course he didn’t, useless oracle that he is. Listen, I need to leave before Bragi takes control and makes me do something I’d later regret. Can you make sure Mike doesn’t give her any of my information if he hasn’t already? I really don’t want her showing up at work or my flat unexpectedly.”

 

Ty nodded and promised that he would do his best to keep Helen away from Anders. The two middle brothers bid each other good bye and turned in opposite directions, Anders towards home and Ty back inside the bar. 

 

Once Anders arrived back at his flat, he whipped out his phone to call Mitchell, not wholly conscious of the time difference. The vampire answered after about a minute of constant ringing.

 

_“An’ers? Ev’rythin alrigh’?”_ Mitchell slurred, his Irish brogue thicker with sleep.

 

“Not really,” Anders sighed as he flopped onto his couch. “I went to Mike’s bar because he called a Thing and lo and behold, Helen was there. Invited by Mike.”

 

The news of Anders having crossed paths with Helen again had obviously woken the Irishman from his sleepy haze as he said, _“What? Why would he invite her?”_

 

“Apparently he believes I need to settle down and start a family and that Helen is the best option considering she is Idunn.”

 

_“Fuck,”_ Mitchell murmured. _“I really don’t like your brother at this point.”_

 

“Neither do I, babe. Ty was happy when I said I didn’t want anything to do with Helen and has agreed to help keep her away from me.”Anders was happy that at least one of his brothers were on his side, even if that brother didn’t know the whole reason as to why he needed Helen to stay away. 

 

_“That’s good at least. Did you feel like you might lose control this time?”_ Mitchell asked, genuinely curious and not at all accusatory.

 

“No, thankfully. Suffice it to say I was shocked that she was there, but no. I was in complete control of Bragi. He was thrilled to see his beloved Idunn again but he didn’t try anything,” Anders answered truthfully.

 

_“Good. Hopefully he keeps it that way.”_

 

Anders smiled at that. He loved that Mitchell always differentiated him from Bragi, that he recognized them as two separate entities and not one being. No one else had been so inclined to view the two of them separately. Instead, his family often lumped Anders and Bragi together as one. 

 

Finally looking at the time, Anders realized just how early it was in Bristol. “Sorry for waking you so early. I wasn’t paying attention to the time when I called.”

 

_“S’alright, love,”_ the other yawned. _“I don’t mind you calling whenever you need me. Though I am going to go back to sleep for another couple of hours.”_

 

“Yeah, of course. Go back to sleep, babe. I’ll talk to you in a couple hours when you call at the usual time.” 

 

_“Talk to you then, darlin’,”_ Mitchell said before the two hung up. 

 

Feeling lighter since talking to Mitchell, Anders changed into sweats and a faded shirt before making himself something to eat for dinner. Hoping Ty had the whole fucked up situation under control, Anders decided he would call tomorrow and check in. For now, he just wanted to relax while waiting for Mitchell’s call before going to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/) if you're so inclined. I'm still relatively new to the site, even though I made my blog back in high school, so I know no one on there lol. 
> 
> Also, I have a Hobbit story in my head I was thinking of writing after this fic is over if anyone is interested in being a beta. It'll be longer than this story and much more complicated.


	7. Destiny is a Crock of Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a filler, but the next chapter will be better. Promise!

**Auckland**

 

A few days passed without incident and Anders all but forgot about Helen and Mike’s interference in his relationship status. He and Dawn were too busy trying to close a contract with Lindus through the woman Natalie that he really didn’t have time to dwell on much else. Natalie was a bit evasive and came off as quite cold, but impressing her was vital if J:PR wanted the deal with the furniture company.  Anders spent most of his time working and bringing his business back to where it was before his trip to Norway. When he wasn’t working he was daydreaming about his vampire and counting down the days until they saw each other again. The blond god missed Mitchell more than he was really willing to admit but the empty feeling in his chest couldn’t be explained as anything other than that.

 

He had just finished up a lunch meeting with a client and was heading back to the office when his phone began buzzing. Anders quickly pulled the device out of his pocket in the hopes that it was Mitchell. Seeing Dawn’s name flash across the screen, however, he sighed and answered.

 

“Hello, Dawn. Everything alright?” he asked kindly, attempting to hide his disappointment.

 

_“Anders, are you nearly done with your meeting?”_

 

“Just finished and am on my way back to the office. Why?” 

 

_“There’s a woman by the name of Helen here to see you.”_

 

He had paused in his steps before Dawn had even finished her sentence. _She_ was at his office, waiting for him. Mike had given her his information, just like he had feared. Anders was brought out of his momentary trance by the sound of his assistant’s voice.

 

_“Are you still there?”_ she asked, obvious concern laced her tone. _“Do you want me to tell her leave?”_

 

“No, no it’s alright, Dawn. I’ll be there soon.” Anders ended the call and stood in place for a moment before deciding to text Ty. 

 

_Seems as if Mike gave Helen my information. Dawn just called and she is waiting for me in my office._

 

Taking a deep breath, Anders continued towards his office, knowing that he needed to let Helen down now before things got out of hand. 

 

Less than ten minutes later, he arrived outside the office door. He hesitated for a few seconds before gathering his courage and striding inside. He greeted Dawn cheerily before setting a folder from his lunch meeting down on her desk for her to look over. He then turned to Helen.

 

“Hello, Helen. I wasn’t expecting to see you again,” Anders said flatly. “Especially not at my place of business considering I never told you where I worked.”

 

“Your brother Mike told me where I could find you. I hope you don’t mind that I took the initiative to come here,” the goddess smiled sweetly at him.

 

Dawn looked between the two, clearly hesitant about her presence in the middle of something so personal.  “Should I—should I go?” the blonde woman asked, reaching for her purse. Anders gestured for her to sit back down.

 

“You’re fine right where you are, Dawn. You’re not intruding on anything of importance.” He gave Helen a look when he said that, then turned and motioned for the goddess to follow him to the couch in the back of the office.  Once they had some semblance of privacy, Anders cut straight to the point. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“And why not? We are clearly meant to be, Anders. Even your brothers agree,” Helen was also not one to beat around the bush, and she continued, “You are Bragi and I am Idunn, you and I are destined to be together. Why can’t you see that?”

 

“Firstly, destiny is a crock of shit,” Anders told her none too nicely. “Secondly, I am not attracted to you, it is Bragi who is attracted to Idunn. What happened between us at the bar a few weeks back was a mistake, nothing more. You need to leave now and I’m going to ask you not to bother me at work again.”

 

Anders stood up and waited for Helen to do the same before walking her to the door. She stopped at the threshold and turned to look at Anders again. 

 

“You are wrong, and one way or another I will get you to realize that we are good together.” With that being said, Helen swept out the door and Anders felt like he could breathe again.

 

“What was _that_ all about?” Dawn asked as her boss’s shoulders sagged with relief.

 

Looking at his assistant and seeing the genuine concern reflected in her eyes, Anders suddenly felt the need to confide in her.  “Dawn,” he started. Anders ran a hand through his hair as he thought of the best way to go about this. Obviously sensing his uncertainty, Dawn gently rested her hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“You can tell me what’s going on, Anders. I’m not just your assistant, I’m your friend. And as your friend, I can tell that there is something seriously bothering you.”

 

He nodded and began walking back towards the couch, knowing Dawn would follow him. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Anders finally figured out where to begin.

 

“I’m in a relationship, a long distance relationship, with someone who means the world to me. And that Helen woman is convinced that she and I should be together just because we had a little run in awhile back.” Anders looked fixedly at Dawn’s face, waiting for her reaction to his confession.

 

“Well, I’m honestly not surprised by any of what you just said. I kind of knew you were seeing someone already. The way you would smile at your phone or daydream constantly and sigh wistfully was a dead giveaway. Not to mention the fact that you’ve been unusually happy and much easier to deal with. Your girlfriend must be something special if she can handle you,” Dawn gave Anders a small but happy smile.

 

He smiled back at her before correcting her. “ _He,_ actually.”

 

Dawn furrowed her brows a bit, “What?”

 

“I’m in a relationship with a man,” Anders muttered.

 

There was another moment of shocked silence before Dawn blinked suddenly. “Oh. Oh! Okay, well I didn’t know you were attracted to both men and women but I am truly happy for you, Anders,” she said as she laid a hand on top of his. “I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy.”

 

Anders gave her a bashful smile and squeezed her fingers between his own. “Thank you, Dawn. You have no idea how much that means to me. But no one else knows about this and I just ask that you keep this between us for the time being.”

 

She nodded, knowing just how disastrous the situation could turn if Anders’ brothers ever found out he was in a relationship with another man. “And what about that Helen woman?” she asked. 

 

Sighing, Anders rubbed at his temples. “Mike is attempting to interfere in my life and hook Helen and I up as a couple. Obviously that is not what I want so it’s best that she just stays away.”

 

“Tell me about him,” Dawn said suddenly. At Anders' look of confusion, she clarified, “Your boyfriend. Tell me about him. What’s he like?”

 

Anders spent the next hour telling Dawn everything from his meeting with Mitchell while delayed in Bristol up to when they made things official. He knew that he had a confidant in Dawn and was determined to show her just how grateful he was for everything she had done for him.

 

That night, Anders called Mitchell to inform him of what had happened with Helen at his office. And just as he expected, the vampire was none too happy with Mike aggressively pushing Helen in Anders’ direction. 

 

_“Your brother is a twat,”_ he stated angrily and Anders could just picture Mitchell’s facial expression at that moment: brows furrowed and an angry scowl painted across his handsome features.

 

“I wont argue with that. I talked to Ty before I called you and he's going to try to talk some sense into Mike. Don’t know how well that will work but at least it’s something.” 

 

Wanting to lighten the mood and steer the conversation to more enjoyable matters, Mitchell began talking about how excited he was to see Anders again in a month’s time. The two talked about the vampire’s impending visit for awhile before the Irishman had to finish getting ready for work.

 

After saying good bye to Mitchell, Anders walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as Gaia (who was apparently destined to be Frigg and no one had thought to inform Anders’ until the day before) had her goddess ceremony the following day. Hunkering down to sleep for the night, Anders thought all his worries about Bragi and Idunn were put to rest, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	8. Vampire Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was obviously on a roll today as I got two chapters out in less than 24 hours. This is definitely the longest chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!

**Auckland**

Anders woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. He showered and quickly got dressed in a simple pair of jeans, white button up and blue sweater. He grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. He made sure to lock it before leaving then hopped in his car. Deciding that he and Dawn could use a cup of coffee, he swung by the coffee shop down the road before heading for the office.

As usual, Dawn had arrived some minutes before him. He handed her the coffee he had bought her and set his briefcase on his desk.

“Thank you, Anders,” Dawn said kindly as she sipped on the hot beverage. “You seem to be in a great mood this morning.”

“I am, Dawnsie. John will be here in a little less than a month and you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to seeing him again,” the blond man answered.

Dawn smiled affectionately at him, delighted to see her boss and good friend in such high spirits. “That’s wonderful! Will I get to meet this mystery man of yours or will the two of you be locked away in your flat the entire two weeks he’s visiting?”

Anders let out a bark of laughter at that. “As much as I would enjoy that, Dawn, no. I’ve already taken too much time off work and can’t risk losing any of our clients again. Besides, I would love for you to meet him.”

“Good, I’d love to meet him, too.”

The two quickly got to work and spent the next few hours mostly in silence, Anders going over contracts and making phone calls while Dawn attempted to track down Natalie the Lindus lady. Lunch break came and went for the both of them and around 3:00, Anders stood up, stretched his back and announced his departure for the day so he could get ready for his “family thing.” He told Dawn to pack up her things and give herself the rest of the day off as well, and she made no fuss as she gathered her bag and jacket.

No more than ten minutes later, Anders was outside his flat, fishing his keys out of his pocket. When he went to unlock the door, he realized that it wasn’t even locked in the first place. He could’ve sworn he had locked it before leaving that morning, and decided to approach with caution. Quietly opening the door, Anders peered around the corner. Not noticing anything out of place, he stepped inside fully and shut the door behind him. He set his things near the door then turned on his heel to head for the kitchen, planning on having a drink before preparing to leave again for Gaia’s goddess ceremony.

Only he stopped in his tracks. Helen was sitting on his kitchen countertop, clad in a tight green dress, and smiling at him.

“What the fuck?” he muttered more to himself than to the intruding woman in his flat.

“Hello, Anders!” she said cheerfully. “I’ve been waiting for you to get home. Mike invited me to your friend’s goddess ceremony and he suggested that you and I go together.”

“That doesn’t explained how you got in my flat. I know I locked my front door before leaving for work this morning,” Anders stated hotly.

“Oh, Mike gave me his key to your flat. Told me I should wait here for you.”

At this point, Anders was seeing red. He gritted his teeth and rounded on the goddess sitting before him. “I thought I told you I wasn’t interested and didn’t want to see you again.”

“You told me not to show up at your office again. You said nothing about your home,” Helen said sweetly.

“I figured that would go without saying. Look, I’m going to tell you this one more time and that’s it. I am not interested in having a relationship with you. Or really anything for that matter. I’m already with someone who I care about very much so this whole stalker thing you’ve got going on needs to end. Now.”

Before Helen had a chance to reply, the buzzer to Anders’ front door went off. Both god and goddess turned toward the sudden noise simultaneously. Anders pressed the button and asked who it was that had come calling.

 _“Natalie Mathers, with Lindus,”_ came the answer.

Brightening up a tad, Anders asked Natalie to wait a moment for him to unlock the door. He turned back to Helen then and said, “You need to go. I have a sudden business meeting with a very important client and then I’m going to the ceremony, alone.”

Opening the door, Anders jumped back and nearly hit the wall when Natalie came into view, a crossbow held firmly in her hands.

“Jesus, Natalie! What are you doing with that thing? Is this some kind of joke?”

Instead of replying, Natalie stepped over the threshold into Anders’ flat, all the while spouting some biblical nonsense he had obviously never heard before. Helen tried stepping in, but when Natalie whirled around and pointed the crossbow at her instead, she held her hands up in defeat. The blonde woman then turned her attention back to Anders.

“I know what you are, blasphemous demon. You are a curse that needs to be cleansed from this world and I am the one who will gladly do so.”

“Curse? Natalie, what the hell are you talking about?” Anders was beginning to feel frantic and glancing at Helen, he could see that she was just as confused as him.

“We know that you and your family are Norse gods and it is our mission to destroy you!”

“You’re right,” Helen started suddenly when Natalie pivoted to look at her. Anders stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. “Norse gods do exist, as do Norse goddesses. In fact, you’re looking at one right now.”

Natalie’s muscles tensed briefly at hearing that she was in the presence of not just one Norse god, but a goddess as well. Helen continued, “Now, you can take this knowledge back to whatever whack-job church you belong to and tell them that we are real and we—“

Helen didn’t get a chance to finish whatever it was she had planned on saying because at that moment, Natalie released the trigger on her crossbow and an arrow pierced straight through the vessel of Idunn’s heart. Time seemed to slow as Helen fell to the ground, a puddle of her blood slowly seeping across the kitchen floor.

“Holy fuck!” Anders bolted for the door before Natalie even had time to react. He dashed down the stairs and to his car. Luckily he had his keys on him still and swiftly drove off. Hands shaking, he made an effort to grasp his phone. After a couple of fumbles, he managed to dial Mitchell’s number and put the phone to his ear.

 _“Hey, darlin’. Didn’t expect to hear from you so early,”_ Mitchell answered the call brightly.

“John, Helen is dead! That Natalie bitch I told you about shot her with a fucking crossbow right in my kitchen!” Anders shouted hysterically.

_“Where is Natalie now?”_

“I don’t know, I ran to my car as soon as I got the chance but I’m pretty sure she’s following me. What the fuck do I do, John?!”

_“Calm down, Anders. You need to get to a public and crowded place as quickly as possible. Is there anywhere nearby like that?”_

Anders thought for a moment, before settling on one of the many shopping malls he knew that wasn't far away from his place.

“Yeah, there are a few shopping malls not too far from where I'm at. What do I do when I get there?”

Sensing the fear in his lover’s voice, Mitchell did his best to sound as soothing and calm as possible in such a situation. _“Once you get there, run inside and find somewhere to lay low. Is there anyone you can call to meet you and take you somewhere safe? Natalie knows your car and would expect you to try to leave in it rather than with someone else.”_

“Ty! He’s not at the ceremony because he’s no longer a god! I bet he would come and get me if I told him what happened!”

_“Good. Call him then text me and let me know that you’re safe, alright?”_

“I will,” Anders said before quickly ending his call with the vampire in favor of calling his younger brother.

When Ty answered the phone, the blond cut him off before he could say anything. “The Lindus lady showed up at my flat and shot Helen with a crossbow and now she is following me so I need you to meet me at the mall down the road from your place and take me to Gaia’s goddess ceremony so we can warn the others!”

Not fully registering what Anders was saying, Ty was jumping in his vehicle anyways, having heard the urgency in his brother’s voice. _“Meet me in the parking garage. I’ll stay on the phone with you that way you can find me.”_

Anders parked his car on the side of the street and made his way as fast as possible into the mall. He weaved in and out of crowds hoping to lose Natalie, all the while heading for exit that led to the parking garage. Once he made it through the doors to said parking garage, he asked Ty where he was.

_“I’m on the second level, parked towards the back.”_

About two minutes later, Anders popped up next to Ty’s car, completely out of breath. He wasted no time in swinging the car door open and hopping in, urging Ty to _go, go, go, go NOW!_

Speeding through the lot and out onto the street, Ty made his way towards the woods where the rest of his family was currently gathered. Anders told Ty the whole story, starting from getting home to Helen in his flat to finding Ty at the mall.

“Fuck, I can’t believe Helen is dead!” Anders nodded absently, looking out the back window every so often to check if they were being followed.

No more than twenty minutes later, the two Johnson brothers had made it to the woods. They both jumped out of the car and made a dash for the trees. A few meters in, they heard another car pull up the path. They pushed themselves harder and headed for the clearing they knew the goddess ceremony would be held in.

Hearing before seeing them, Mike walked a few feet towards the commotion his younger brothers were making. When they both appeared before him, sweating profusely and clutching their sides, he was doubly confused.

“What the hell are the two of doing? Ty isn’t even supposed to be here and you’re late, Anders.”

“Fucking…god-hunter…killed Helen…with a crossbow…barely…got away,” Anders wheezed between breaths.

“Thought we weren’t followed but…we heard a car pull up as we were running,” Ty added, not quite as out of breath as his blond brother.

“Idunn is dead?!” Ingrid asked, sounding very concerned.

“Shot straight through the heart with a crossbow!”

“Oh, not good! She’s the constant goddess!” the oracle informed everyone in the clearing. “But we can’t call off the ceremony now, the light is almost upon Gaia!”

“I’ll go take care of this, you two stay here,” Mike said, looking pointedly at his two brothers. He then took off the way Ty and Anders had come, hoping to prevent Natalie from stumbling upon the others.

Attention completely focused on the ceremony now that the immediate threat was out of the way, no one noticed Colin slinking off after Mike. No one but Michele at least.

Ingrid was currently holding Gaia back in the water as a green light began making it’s way towards the young woman. The light enveloped her and once it disappeared, Ingrid helped Gaia to stand. The two made their way to the shore just as Mike and Colin stumbled back into the clearing.

Ignoring everyone around her, Gaia stared fixedly ahead of her. She accepted the help of both Axl and Jerome as she climbed the slope at the water’s edge, but didn’t glance at either of them. Instead, she made her way towards Anders, holding his gaze with her own, and to the confusion of everyone, knelt down in front of him. Anders looked to Ty before glancing back down at the brunette.

“My lord Bragi, it is me, Idunn. I have come back.”

“Oh, shit!” “What the hell?” “Is she not Papatuanuku then?” Different voices rang out in the clearing, all equally bewildered.

“Idunn is the constant goddess,” Ingrid shouted over the din. “And as such, we cannot exist without her. With Helen’s death, it seems as if Idunn’s spirit has sort of jumped the queue with Gaia.”

Having heard enough, Anders grabbed Ty by the elbow and sprinted off towards the path. He needed to get home, he couldn’t be here near Gaia now that she was Idunn. Taking his brother’s cue, Ty followed quickly after him.

Anders was quiet on the ride to his flat. He was completely stunned by the turn of events and didn’t utter a sound all the way to his door. Ty decided to accompany Anders inside in the hopes of helping him through his most recent harrowing ordeal. That’s when the two realized that Helen’s body was still laid across Anders’ kitchen floor.

“Shit,” Anders muttered. Ty quickly dialed Mike’s number to ask him for help with the moving and disposing of Helen’s body, to which he reluctantly complied.

Half an hour later, Mike and Olaf showed up at the door and let themselves in. They quickly got to work wrapping Helen’s body up in stiff plastic. They had to wait another hour for nightfall before they tried moving her body, so the four Johnson men sat in Anders’ living room in silence.

Ty tried easing the tension by asking Mike if he had taken care of the god-hunter.

“She will no longer be a problem but I have a feeling this isn’t over just yet,” the eldest Johnson brother sighed ominously.

After Olaf and Mike left with Helen’s body in tow, Ty helped Anders clean her blood off the tile floor. The two scrubbed and disinfected the surface and then promptly got rid of the evidence in the giant dumpster a few blocks away. Olaf and Mike showed up again some time later to report their job done.

As they were leaving, Mike rounded on Anders. “Keep your dick in your pants and don’t fuck this up for Axl. It’s your fault Gaia is Idunn, don’t make this any worse than it already is,” he said sternly.

“Excuse me, but how is this my fault?” Anders asked incredulously.

“Anders is right,” Ty was quick to come to his brother’s defense. “Helen wouldn’t have been killed if you hadn’t given her the key to Anders’ flat.”

Mike bristled at the accusation, but instead of replying, he jabbed Anders in the chest with his index finger before saying, “Stay the fuck away from Axl and Gaia.” He left without another word.

Olaf hung back for a moment and looked at his two grandsons briefly. He settled a hand on each of their shoulder’s as he said, “You boys did well today. I’m proud of you.”

Ty left not long after them, giving Anders the chance to call Mitchell back. He noticed that he had quite a few missed phone calls and texts from his vampire, which made him smile. Mitchell was clearly worried about him. Anders and Mitchell talked on the phone for a few hours. The blond god told his lover the entire story from the beginning with Helen and ending with Gaia presenting herself as Idunn.

“This is so fucked up,” Anders muttered into the phone.

 _“It’ll be alright, love,”_ Mitchell said softly. _“I’ll be there soon.”_

“I know, I can’t wait.”

They ended their call soon after and Anders tiredly dragged himself into bed after changing into his PJs. He wasn’t looking forward to the morning.

* * *

Anders had managed to get through the next day with relative ease. He put Helen’s death out of his mind by focusing on his work and he didn’t think of the Gaia situation so long as his mind was on Mitchell. Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard from him since they talked over the phone the night before. Anders had called a few times and sent a handful of texts but hadn’t received anything in return. He told himself not to worry; Mitchell was a vampire after all and could take care of himself.

The night had gone on and still there was no word from Mitchell. Deciding to turn in early, Anders made his way to bed. He would call Mitchell when he woke up in the morning.

However, Anders was slowly dragged from his dreams around one in the morning. At first, he couldn’t tell what had woken him up until he heard the buzzer notifying him of a visitor go off again. Momentarily paralyzed with fear, his first thought was that it was another god-hunter intent on killing him.

He eventually walked towards his door after the buzzer repeatedly sounded from the front room. Whoever it was really wanted his attention.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered when pressing the intercom button.

 _“Are you going to let me in, darlin’, or am I supposed to sleep on the sidewalk tonight?”_ Mitchell’s voice answered from the other end.

“John?!” Anders couldn’t believe his ears. Mitchell was here? He wasn’t due to visit for another three weeks!

_“Yeah, it’s me. Thought you might like some company after the hell you’ve been through recently.”_

Anders flung his door open after pressing the button that unlocked the glass door at the front of the building and rushed down the stairs. He made it to the head of the condo right as Mitchell was walking through the glass door.

“John,” he whispered. Mitchell looked up from his bags at the sound of Anders’ voice and gave him one of his beautiful sunshine smiles.

“Hey, baby,” he said. The vampire had to drop his things in favor of catching Anders as he jumped on him.

Anders wrapped his arms around his vampire’s shoulders and his legs around the taller man’s waist. He nuzzled into Mitchell’s neck before sighing happily. “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, I was sort of guessing at Mitchell's arrival time so just bear with me please lol.


	9. Batty Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I just wanted to get something posted for you guys. I caught whatever it was that my son came down with last week and I feel like I'm dying. I'm such a baby when I'm sick lol.

**Auckland**

 

Anders woke up again a few hours later curled up in bed next to his vampire. It had only been less than two months since he had last seen Mitchell but it felt like years. Rolling over to face his lover, Anders traced the lines of his face with his eyes. The brunet was as handsome as ever, but he looked so innocent when he slept.  Leaning over a bit, Anders pressed a soft kiss to Mitchell’s nose, who mumbled sleepily at being pulled from his dreams. Blinking blearily, brown eyes settled on blue. Anders smiled at him before kissing his lips.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” the blond whispered when he pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Mornin’,” Mitchell yawned. The vampire sat up in the bed and stretched his back. 

 

“Care to join me for a shower, my sweet creature of the night?” Noting the mischievous glint in Anders’ eyes, Mitchell smirked back at him and quickly nodded. The shorter man stood up and made his way to the bathroom to start the shower, his lover not far behind.

 

About half an hour later, the two lovebirds were showered and sated and drinking coffee in the kitchen. Anders looked up from his mug to take in his boyfriend’s features once more. Mitchell’s curls were wet, some plastered to his face and neck, and his cheeks were slightly red from the warm shower they had vacated only minutes before. 

 

“Do I have something on my face, mate?” the vampire asked cheekily. Anders chuckled, remembering the first night they had met. 

 

“No, just admiring how handsome you are. So, I don’t want to leave you here all day by yourself as I’m not entirely sure what kind of havoc a vampire can cause without supervision, so you’re coming to work with me today.”

 

“‘Havoc’? Darlin’, I’m almost 90 years older than you, I can take care of myself for a few hours,” Mitchell said with an air of amusement.

 

“I always forget that I’m in a relationship with an old man. Anyways, I just don’t want you to turn into a bat or whatever and get caught in the curtains. I’m only thinking of you, _darlin’,”_ Anders grinned.

 

Mitchell looked at his god impassively and said, “Anders, I can’t turn into a bat.”

 

“Thats’s a shame, you’d make an adorable bat.” Anders checked the time on his watch and noting that it was nearly time to head to work, he placed his mug in the sink and motioned for the vampire to follow him. “Time to go, Dracula!”

 

Shaking his head a bit, Mitchell put his own mug in the sink and followed Anders out the door. “Right behind you, oh god of poetry.”

 

Deciding to forego the car and just walk to the office, Anders grasped Mitchell’s hand in his. “I told Dawn, my assistant, that we’re together but she obviously doesn’t know you’re a vampire. So let’s keep that bit on the down low, yeah? However, my brothers don’t know anything about you so if they happen to pop up while you’re here we’ll just tell them that you’re a friend visiting from England.”

 

Mitchell agreed and the two began talking about their plans for that evening after Anders' work day ended. They arrived at the office fifteen minutes later, being greeted by Dawn who was already typing away at her computer.

 

“Good morning, Anders,” she said cheerfully. Then she noticed the tall, curly-haired man behind her boss. “Oh, hello.” 

 

Noticing the slight blush that painted across his assistant’s cheeks at the sight of the handsome vampire, Anders introduced them. “Morning, Dawn. This is my boyfriend, John Mitchell. John, this is my lovely assistant, Dawn.” He turned back to address the blonde woman now. “He decided to surprise me by visiting earlier than we had planned.”

 

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you, John,” Dawn stood from her chair and offered Mitchell her hand.

 

Grasping her hand lightly in his, Mitchell gave her one of his charming smiles and said, “Just call me Mitchell. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Dawn. Anders talks so highly of you.”

 

Her cheeks flushed brighter at this and Anders had to hold back a snicker. He walked towards his desk and left the two to talk between themselves as he started on his phone calls for the day. 

 

Mitchell pulled up a chair and chatted with Dawn for awhile about anything and everything that came to mind. He decided he liked the blonde woman; she was sweet, but she also had just the right amount of sass which meant she didn’t let Anders get away with much. The two got on like a house on fire and spent the hours leading up to Dawn’s lunch break getting to know each other.  Eventually, Anders called out from his office that Dawn could take her lunch break then. Mitchell stood up and wandered over to the couch where his boyfriend was already seated. As Dawn was leaving, another person walked into the office.

 

“Anders, your brother is here!” she yelled back to her boss before walking out the door.

 

Anders looked up to see Axl coming in. “Oh, hello, little bro. What can I do for you today?” he asked as he gathered a few papers and placed them back in their proper file before giving Axl his full attention.

 

“I’ve been trying to call and text you all day but you never replied,” Axl stated.

 

“That would be because I’m ignoring you.” Mitchell tried really hard to hold back his snort, but obviously didn’t succeed because both Johnson brothers looked his way; Anders with an amused grin while Axl looked like a cross between confused and annoyed.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know the good news! Gaia and I are getting married and we’re having a celebration at Mike’s bar tonight,” the younger brother said smugly. 

 

“Good for you, Axl. Is that all? Only I have a lot more important things to attend to at this moment,” Anders went back to shuffling his papers while Axl began fuming. 

 

“Are you coming to the celebration tonight?”

 

“No, I’m entertaining a guest,” he pointed at Mitchell. “And it would be rude to leave him by himself while I’m off getting wasted with you lot.”

 

Glancing over at Mitchell, Axl asked, “Who is he anyway? I’ve never seen him before.”

 

“This is Mitchell, a friend of mine from England,” Anders stated.

 

“I didn’t know you had any _friends._ ” Axl clearly thought he was being funny, if the cruel smirk that curled across his lips was anything to go by. Mitchell decided right there and then that he didn’t like Anders’ youngest brother very much. 

 

Jumping in before anyone could say anything else, the vampire said, “Anders and I happen to good mates. Couldn’t have asked for a better friend than your brother.”

 

Axl gaped like a fish in stunned silence for a moment before stuttering about having things to do with his fiancée later on. “No doubt he’s off to tell Mike all about you,” Anders chuckled. Leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, the blond whispered, “Thanks for having my back.”

 

“Anything for you, love,” Mitchell said as he kissed Anders back. 

 

Anders was right; less than an hour later, he received a call from Mike. 

 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Mikkel?”

 

_“Axl told me he stopped by to see you today.”_

 

“Yes, he did. Get to the point,” Anders said as he twirled a pen around his thumb and index finger, already bored with the conversation.

 

_“He said you have a friend from England with you and that your friend was rude.”_

 

“Axl said that, did he? Did he mention he was acting like a cock and my friend merely put him in his place? Or did he conveniently forget that part?”

 

_“You are coming to the celebration for Axl and Gaia tonight and that’s final,”_ Mike gritted out through his teeth.

 

“Fine, but I’m bringing my friend whether you like it or not. Good bye, Mike.” Anders quickly pressed the end call button on his phone before Mike could say anything else and turned towards his vampire. “Looks like we’re going to a lame party tonight.”

 

“Oh, joy. I can’t wait,” Mitchell rolled his eyes. “If your brothers are disrespectful towards you at all, I have the right to defend your honor.”

 

“You’re so romantic, Vlad,” Anders smiled. Mitchell stood from the couch and made his way to the god’s desk. He leaned down and kissed Anders, and whispered, “Again, anything for you, babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of this story mapped out in my head and I'm thinking it's going to be another three or four chapters. I have the first chapter of my Hobbit fic typed up and I'm planning on writing a few more chapters before I post anything. 
> 
> Once again, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	10. Parties and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to get out even though I have a shit ton of notes on my phone that I had typed out at like 3am. So hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.

Having arrived home a few hours after the phone call with Mike, Anders decided that he and Mitchell needed to relax and do nothing for a few hours. He had Mitchell pick out a movie and pop it in the player while he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the bedroom and tossed them on the couch. He turned to Mitchell and motioned for him to get comfortable. Once the vampire was sprawled out on the couch, Anders settled himself on top of his lover and wrapped the blanket around them.  Anders sighed happily as he curled against Mitchell’s chest, the taller man’s arms wrapped securely around his smaller frame. He had a little over two hours to spend with his vampire before needing to leave for Axl and Gaia’s engagement party and he was going to spend them wisely. 

 

After the movie was over (Anders couldn’t even tell you the name of the movie, as he and Mitchell had spent most of the time exchanging heated kisses), the two made ready to leave for Mike’s bar. They spent the car ride there talking about Mitchell’s cover story so nothing about his vampiric nature would be readily available to the Johnson family and the gang of goddesses that were always hanging about. 

 

Once at their destination, Anders had to take a deep breath, steadying his nerves for the chaos that he knew loomed ahead. Mitchell saw his hesitation and grabbed the blond man’s hand and lightly squeezed it. When Anders gave him a small smile in return, he let go and exited the car then waited for the other to follow suit. 

 

Anders nodded at Mike as he entered the bar, his older brother shooting him a warning glare in return. Ty waved both him and Mitchell over then proceeded to introduce himself to the Irishman. Anders, seeing his younger brother was being welcoming towards Mitchell, headed to the bar to order two drinks.

 

“Hi, I’m Ty, Anders’ younger brother,” Ty said as he shook Mitchell’s hand, grasp firm.

 

“Mitchell, pleasure to meet you.” Mitchell then gave Ty one of his patented charming smiles and noticed that Ty’s firm grip on his hand loosened ever so slightly.  At this point, Anders had wandered back over to the table, drinks in hand. Looking around the bar at the gods and goddesses in attendance, he noted that the “happy couple” weren’t present. 

 

“I thought this was an engagement party for Axl and Gaia,” Anders mentioned offhandedly to Ty. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ty replied, “I thought so, too, but apparently being on time to your own engagement party isn’t necessary.”

 

Just then, Olaf walked up to join the trio. He paused for a moment and stared at Mitchell, who caught his gaze and stared back unflinchingly. Both Ty and Anders felt the tension in the air and wanting to avoid Mike’s notice, quickly sought to end it.

 

“Olaf, this is my friend from England, Mitchell. I met him and his flatmates while my plane to Norway was delayed for a few days,” Anders said, gathering Olaf’s attention once more.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mitchell. I’m Anders’ cousin, Olaf.” The bald man stuck his hand out to the Irishman, who eyed it suspiciously for a moment before slowly shaking it.

 

“Likewise,” he said, while still scrutinizing the taller man. 

 

“Anders,” Olaf shouted so suddenly, it had Ty nearly falling from his chair. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

 

Puzzled by Olaf’s sudden interest in speaking to him alone after the odd moment with Mitchell, he nodded his head and followed his grandfather outside of the bar. Once they stepped into the cool night air, Olaf turned to Anders with a serious expression. 

 

“Your friend is a vampire.”

 

Anders blinked for a moment, stunned that his normally stoned-off-his-ass grandfather had figured out Mitchell’s secret before he even properly got to know him. 

 

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I know he’s a vampire, and we'd both appreciate it if you kept your revelation to yourself for the time being. And before you say anything else, he’s not dangerous. He hasn’t killed anyone in a couple of decades and he knows how to drink blood safely.”

 

Olaf studied his second born grandson for a few moments before nodding his head. “Alright, if you say he is trustworthy, I’ll take your word for it. His secret is safe with me.” 

 

“Oh, he also knows about the god stuff so, just a heads up,” Anders added.

 

The vessel of Bragi then heads back inside to see Mitchell and Ty engaged in a delightful conversation. He sat back down with them and lifted his glass of vodka to his lips as he listened to Ty regaling Mitchell with anecdotes from their childhood in Norsewood. Olaf wandered back in a few minutes later and joined them again as well, jumping in with stories of his own.  The four passed the next half hour swapping amusing tales and jokes while Mike glared from behind the bar and the goddesses whispered amongst themselves in the corner. Eventually, Axl walked in with Gaia hanging off his arm and Zeb scuttling behind them. Both Axl and Gaia shot Anders smug looks, but he really couldn’t care less. 

 

“Ah, the happy couple has finally graced us with their presence!” Olaf’s voice boomed from beside Ty, who had yet another narrowly avoided collision with the floor. Mitchell noticed Olaf and one of the goddesses exchange meaningful looks. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that," Axl started, a self-satisfied expression on his face. “Gaia and I had our own little celebration before heading over.” He looked to Anders when he said this, who merely raised an eyebrow in vague amusement as Ty shook his head.  Axl sat down at the bar and his fiancée and best friend followed suit. The new vessel of Idunn glanced at Anders and Mitchell from her peripherals a few times, which didn’t go unnoticed by the vampire. After the three newcomers had ordered their drinks and sat for a few minutes, Olaf and Ingrid swooped in and made their move. 

 

“You’re coming with me for awhile, Axl,” Olaf said as he manhandled his youngest grandson out the door and into the night while Ingrid did the same with Gaia.

 

After a beat of confused silence, Anders stood and announced that he and Mitchell were heading back to his flat. Noticing Ty’s sudden downtrodden expression, he invited his brother along for pizza and beer.

 

“Are you sure it’s alright that I join you?” Ty asked, not able to keep the note of hopefulness out of his voice.

 

Mitchell nodded, “The more the merrier, mate.” With that, the trio take leave of Mike’s bar and hop in Anders’ car.

 

Once at the flat, Anders makes the call to order pizza while Ty and Mitchell have a debate over what kind of music to listen to. In the end, Mitchell wins with that disarming smile and big, puppy dog eyes of his that no one can seem to resist.  The sound of old tunes drift through the flat as Anders hands out beers while waiting for the food to be delivered. Ty, the ever curious brother, then brings Mitchell into another chat about his life back in Europe.

 

“What is England like? I’ve always wanted to visit but never really found the time.”

 

“Rainy,” Mitchell deadpanned. “Gloomy as fuck most of the time, but there is literally deep historical significance in nearly everywhere you visit.” 

 

Zoning out of the conversation, Anders begins speculating about what Olaf and Ingrid had to say to their respective charges when the doorbell rang, indicating the pizza had arrived. Noting that his lover and his brother were too deep in their conversation to give a shit about the door, Anders stood up to accept the food and pay the delivery driver.  The three sit down to eat in relative silence before Mitchell decides to have a smoke outside the front of the building, leaving the brothers to clean and put away the dishes. 

 

While lighting his cigarette, the vampire’s keen hearing picks up the sound of delicate footsteps walking his way. He glances up when they near him to see none other than Gaia standing in front of him, mouth open in astonishment.  Mitchell takes a drag from his cigarette and lets it sit in his lungs for a moment or two before slowly exhaling, all the while staring the young woman down unblinkingly. 

 

“And you’re here because..?” 

 

“I..I’m..well, that’s n-none of _your_ business, really, but i-if you must know, I came to…I came to visit Anders,” she stuttered and quickly lifted her chin in a poor attempt at appearing haughty. 

 

Mitchell snorted. “Sweetheart, you’re dumber than your fiancé if you think I’m letting you up to Anders’ flat. Why don’t you think about what you’re doing here and everything you risk for a second before going home.” The vampire flicked his cigarette butt and watched as it rolled a few feet down the sidewalk before turning back to the goddess.

 

“Go home,” he reiterated, then let himself back in the building and up to his lover’s flat, listening as Gaia’s footsteps once again faded in the distance. 

 

He would keep Gaia’s visit a secret for now, not wanting to ruin the Johnson brothers’ night. However, he would tell Anders what happened the following morning.  Sometime later, Olaf showed up with more alcohol and other more illicit substances in tow. That night, Ty and Olaf stayed over, passed out on the floor of the living room and kitchen respectively. Knowing that they were too far gone to notice anything, Mitchell snuck into Anders’ room and curled up next to him for the remainder of the night. 

 

The vampire woke up bright and early the following morning, knowing he had to leave his lover’s bed before the other Johnsons noticed him missing. He sauntered into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, stepping over Olaf’s legs in the process. Waiting for his coffee to brew, Mitchell patted down his jeans for his cigarette pack. Locating it in his lefthand back pocket, he opened and saw he had only two left. He would have to run down to the dairy around the corner later to pick up another pack.

 

The smell of coffee roused Ty from his slumber and he groggily stumbled his way into the kitchen, propping himself up on the counter. Mitchell reached into the cabinet for another mug and filled it with coffee for the younger man. He slides it gently across the counter to where Ty is sitting, who looks up and gives Mitchell a grateful nod before sipping at his drink.

 

Eventually Anders wanders out of his room, also lured in by the smell of coffee. He must be still half asleep as he takes no notice of Ty’s presence and wraps his arms around Mitchell’s waist and rests his cheek against the taller man’s shoulder blades.

 

“Morning, Dracula,” the blond mumbles just loud enough for Mitchell’s vampire hearing to pick up. 

 

“Good morning, Anders,” Mitchell replies as he glances at Ty from over his shoulder. Ty, obviously, stares back with wide eyes, all hints of sleepiness gone from his visage.  The awkward moment is broken by a deep snore sounding from Olaf’s direction. This jolts Anders out of his sleepy state and he lets go of Mitchell and turns to see what his lover is looking at.

 

“Shit,” he mutters to himself as Ty looks upon him with confusion. “Fuck, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

 

“What cat?” Olaf asks suddenly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “That Mitchell is a vampire?”

 

Ty blinks for a moment before jumping out of his stool and shouting, “WHAT?”

 

Looking to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand, Anders gestures for his brother to calm down. “Wonderful timing as usual, grandpa,” he shoots at Olaf who merely shrugs lazily in return. “Ty, calm the fuck down. John is a vampire but he isn’t going to rip your throat out and suck you dry.”

 

“Charming,” Mitchell says dryly.

 

Olaf looks between his two grandsons and Mitchell before asking, “John? Who is John?”

 

“Me. My full name is John Mitchell but I prefer to just go by my last name. This little prick over here,” he waves a hand in Anders' direction who looks at him innocently, “likes to do anything he can to get under my skin.”

 

Ty watches the interaction between the vampire and his grandfather, bemused but slightly curious.  “You…you’re a vampire?” he asks.

 

Mitchell turns from Olaf and fixes his gaze on the youngest Johnson in the room and nods. “I am. And I know you’re all gods. Well, you’re not anymore, but I digress.”

 

“And you and Anders, the two of you are a couple?” 

 

Both Mitchell and Anders nod at this. Olaf glances between the two from his place on the floor and seems to come to some conclusion as he nods to himself. 

 

“Good job, Anders. Your boyfriend is definitely sexy.”

 

If vampires could blush, Mitchell would be red to the roots of his hair. He makes his excuses about needing to buy more cigarettes and escapes the flat as quickly as possible. It only takes him a few minutes to reach the store and buy his cigarettes. As he’s walking back to Anders’ place, he pulls one from his old pack and lights it.  As he’s rounding the corner of Anders’ building, he spies Gaia standing at the door, contemplating the buzzer that would announce her presence to the men inside. He slowly stalks up behind her and lets out an exhale of smoke.

 

“I thought I told you last night to stay away from Anders,” he says coolly, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips when the girl jumps at the sound of his voice.

 

Gaia whirls around to face him, her hand held over her heart. The vampire can hear her heart racing, but the desire to feed is not there. So he simply raises an eyebrow and waits for her to respond.

 

“I can do as I please, thank you very much.” She twirls on her heel and stalks off down the road, throwing a glare at Mitchell over her shoulder as she goes.

 

He snorts and puts out his cigarette, intent on informing the others what had just transpired outside the door. As he walks into the flat, he overhears Anders telling his brother and grandfather the story of how Mitchell killed his sire and effectively his blood lust as well in the process. He clears his throat to catch their attention.  The three Johnsons' look up at Mitchell’s entrance, and greet him.

 

“Gaia was just here for the second time in less than twelve hours,” the Irishman says, not seeing the need to beat around the bush.

 

“What? Did she say what she wanted?” Anders asks.

 

“No, apparently it’s none of my business,” Mitchell replies as he places a kiss on his god’s temple in an attempt to soothe his worries. 

 

Olaf groans and rubs at his face. “This is not supposed to happen. _None_ of this is supposed to happen.”

 

“What isn’t supposed to be happening, grandpa?” Ty inquires. 

 

“Last night, Ingrid and I had a little chat with Axl and Gaia, warning them about this. We implored them to see reason and end their farce of an engagement. Of course, they’re stubborn fools and wouldn’t listen.” Olaf sighs and looks older than Anders ever remembers seeing him.

 

"I told Axl that Gaia would have this inexplicable urge to be with Anders now that she is the vessel of Idunn but he wouldn’t hear any of it, saying that Gaia despises Anders and would never have anything to do with him. And now it seems as if she’s gone behind his back, against her will, mind you. But I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

Ty and Anders exchange anxious glances and Mitchell tightens his hold on his lover’s waist. The atmosphere is tense and no one knows what to do given the situation. Then suddenly Ty’s phone goes off, startling all four occupants in the room.  Ty rushes for his phone and checks the screen. All color drains from his face and he looks up, making eye contact with Anders.

 

“It’s Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying it's only going to be a few more chapters, well it's not. This is longer than I had originally anticipated and the plot keeps getting thicker so I don't know how many chapters this will be. Maybe 15? 
> 
> Once again, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Perks of Yggdrasil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday my son had one of his specialist appointments at the children's hospital about an hour and a half away from where we live and I was so damn tired last night, I couldn't even think about writing. He has two more coming up on Monday and Wednesday in the same city so expect delays in updates.

“It’s Mike.”

 

Mitchell looked at the other occupants in the room, their facial expressions varying from person to person. Anders looked scared, though the blond would never admit to it. The vampire tightened his hold on his lover in an attempt to assuage the fear he knew was roiling in Anders’ heart.  Ty looked nervous, like he didn’t know what to do. He kept glancing from his phone to his grandfather, whose serious expression was the most concerning for Mitchell. Olaf nodded at his dark-haired grandson, and Ty noticeably seemed to steel himself for what they all knew was going to be a shit storm. 

 

“Hello?” Ty answered the phone, though he didn’t get a chance to say more than that because Mike had ended the call after no more than ten seconds.

 

“What did he say?” Olaf asked, a grave look in his eyes.

 

“Just that I need to take you and Anders to the bar immediately, and that Mitchell isn’t invited.” Ty turned to Mitchell, “No offense, Mitchell. Apparently it’s a family thing.”

 

Mitchell shrugged the apology off and focused his attention on Anders. “Are you alright?” he whispered. 

 

Knowing that his brother needed a moment alone with his lover, Ty grasped his grandfather by the upper arm and all but dragged him towards the front door of the flat. “We’ll wait for you outside, Anders,” he called over his shoulder.

 

Alone in the flat with just Mitchell, Anders felt like he could finally show his true feelings about the situation at hand. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s waist, hands clenched in the plaid shirt and face buried in his lover’s chest. He took deep steadying breaths and felt Mitchell’s arms wrap tightly around his smaller frame.  The vampire gave Anders a few moments to collect himself before pulling back slightly so he could look into the blond’s eyes. “It’ll be alright, Anders. I’ll be right here waiting for you to get back.” Mitchell leaned forward once more and kissed Anders’ forehead. Leaning into the small act of affection, Anders sighed in contentment. 

 

“I should go,” he whispered. “Ty and Olaf are waiting for me.” Anders leaned up and placed a searing kiss against Mitchell’s lips before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Mitchell watched him leave, a rather troubled look playing across his features.

 

Anders silently walked out of the building and to his car, ignoring his brother and grandfather all together. He hopped in and waited for the other two to do the same before driving towards the bar. The entire car ride consisted of silence and questioning looks thrown between Ty and Olaf. Anders focused on driving, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

 

Once at the bar, the three Johnsons sat for a moment, anxious and curious. Anders took another deep breath and quickly climbed out of the vehicle, the others following after him. They walked into the bar together, Olaf in front and Ty in the back, with Anders sandwiched protectively in between them. Which turns out was a good thing, as Axl tried launching himself at his blond brother the moment he walked through the door, hurling insults along the way. 

 

“You fucking prick!” the youngest Johnson shouted. “I can’t believe you fucked my fiancée!”  As Axl rushed past, Mike barely made an effort to contain him. Only Olaf’s timely intervention saved Anders from what would be a beating of a life time. Olaf struggled for a moment but managed to push Axl back, stumbling in his rage.

 

“No I didn’t!” Anders shouted back. “I didn’t touch your fucking girlfriend!” He felt Ty rest a hand on his shoulder, but didn’t shrug it off this time. Instead, Anders felt a bit better knowing that Ty had his back. 

 

“You’re a fucking liar!” Axl made to lunge for Anders again, but Olaf threw all his weight at him and nearly tackled him to the floor while Ty maneuvered Anders behind him. All the while Mike watched on with a critical eye, arms crossed.

 

“Axl, I don’t know why you think Anders hooked up with Gaia, but I can assure you he didn’t,” Ty said, hands up in a peaceful gesture.

 

“Like fuck he didn’t! Gaia told me this morning that they fucked twice!”

 

Olaf and Ty exchanged another look, understanding clear in both of their eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mike, who stood up from the bar and casually walked over to Axl and placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Hear them out, Axl. We shouldn’t go jumping to conclusions,” Mike said softly.

 

Axl tore his arm from Mike’s grasp, “ _Gaia_ said it happened! Why the fuck shouldn’t I believe her?”

 

“Because it didn’t happen!” Anders was pissed now, and he was stomping towards his younger brother, fury in his eyes. Axl noticed this, and unconsciously took a step backwards. 

 

Ty reached an arm out to halt Anders’ progress. Then he turned to Axl and said as calmly as possible, “Axl, Gaia did show up to Anders’ flat twice but—“ he was interrupted as another struggle ensued between Axl, Olaf and now Mike. “BUT,” he said louldly enough to be heard over the fracas, “Gaia never made it past the front door because Mitchell intercepted her both times!”

 

“And why should I believe anything Anders and his fucking friend have to say?” Axl was still struggling against his older relatives in an attempt to get at Anders. 

 

“You should believe it because Ty and I were with them all night and this morning, up until we got to the bar,” Olaf said while he manipulated Axl into a headlock in an effort to calm his angry grandson down.

 

This piqued Mike’s interest. “I knew you and Ty were over there this morning, Ullr’s powers made that tidbit known to me, but I didn’t know you were there last night.”

 

Olaf released Axl from the improvised headlock and patted his back roughly as the younger tried to catch his breath. He then turned back to Mike, “We were there all last night and this morning until you told us to come here. Mitchell caught Gaia the first time while he was smoking out front and sent her off. The second time he was coming back from buying a pack of cigarettes and caught her before she could make her presence known to Anders.” 

 

Ty walked up then and looked Axl in the face, “I can call Mitchell and ask him to tell you exactly what happened, if you want.”

 

Axl merely huffed angrily in response. “I still don’t believe you,” he muttered.

 

“Well, you should,” Anders said. “I didn’t fuck your bloody girlfriend, Axl. She’s lying to you.”

 

This was obviously not the right thing to say as Axl was suddenly up in Anders’ face, seizing him by his shirt, and bodily throwing him across the room only for Anders to end up head first in a pile of debris left from when Mike had gutted out the interior of the bar.  Both Mike and Ty rushed to Anders and were helping him up from the ground. That’s when Mike noticed the blood gushing from the side of Anders’ neck. 

 

“Holy shit, Anders! Are you alright?” He got no response as Anders promptly collapsed back into the debris pile.

 

Mike called for Michele who was conveniently sitting on the stairs, and she ran down as quickly as possible to assess the situation. Ty was gently shaking Anders’ shoulder and pleading with him to open his eyes when Michelle reached them. She took one look at the wound, muttered obscenities to herself and sprinted back up the stairs, two at a time. 

 

Olaf swiftly made his way to Anders’ side, leaving Axl gaping in horror at the scene. Fearing he had just killed his brother in a fit of rage, Axl bolted for the door, leaving Mike yelling for him to come back. 

 

“Anders, wake up, Anders. Bro, please open your eyes!” Ty was chanting, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. 

 

Just then, Michele was back, the branch of Yggdrasil clenched firmly between her dainty hands. Ty let out an exclamation of hope as she passed the branch to him. Not heeding Mike’s questions over what she was doing, the brunette placed her right hand gently over Anders’ wound. When she pulled back, Anders let out a small breath and opened his eyes slightly, glancing around the room for a moment before settling on Ty.

 

“Call Mitchell,” he rasped out. His younger brother nodded and fumbled for his phone. “Wha’ happen’d?” 

 

Olaf settled himself on the floor next to the blond. “Axl threw you across the room and you sustained a nasty injury to your neck. And if it weren’t for Michele, you surely would have bled to death.” 

 

Anders glanced at Ty when he came back into view, silently questioning him. 

 

“He’s on his way. Let’s get you up.”

 

Ty and Olaf gently pulled Anders up into a standing position then proceeded to guide him to a chair. Noting that they had everything under control for the time being, Mike followed Michele to the bathroom where she had wandered to in order to clean the blood off her hands as Anders was being hauled off the floor. 

 

“How did Michele close the wound?” Anders asked his younger brother, rubbing the area where just a moment before there was a horrible gash. 

 

“She used Yggdrasil. Apparently it only enhances the powers of goddesses, and it gives her the power to heal people.”

 

“She has my stick? How’d she get it?”

 

“She broke into your flat with Mike’s copy of your key and stole it awhile back,” Ty shrugged.

 

“Dammit, the fuck is it with Mike and letting crazy bitches into my home?”

 

Before anyone had a chance to react, Mitchell flew through the door. Upon seeing Anders covered in dried blood, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and he made his way across the room and to his beloved.  “Are you alright?” he asked, fingers tracing the lines of Anders’ face.

 

“‘m fine,” the blond mumbled and closed his eyes in bliss as Mitchell continued to stroke his face and hair. 

 

Mike walked back in to the main area from the bathroom and simply told Olaf that he was going after Axl, paying no attention to the others in the room. Michele walked in a moment later, however, and her eyes were immediately drawn to Anders and Mitchell in the center of the room, clear affection between them. She tilted her head in curiosity and blatantly stared at the two lovers.

 

Ty took notice and he whispered, “They’re together and Mitchell knows all about god stuff so it’s safe to tell him about your healing abilities.” 

 

His vampiric hearing having picked up Ty’s whispered words, Mitchell’s head whipped around to face Michele.  “You saved him?” 

 

When Michele nodded, the vampire’s eyes softened. “Thank you,” he said before turning back to Anders and wrapping him protectively in his arms. Anders didn’t argue and he buried his face in Mitchell’s shoulder, who then placed a small kiss on the top of Anders’ head. 

 

Michele watched all of this in complete shock. She hadn’t known about Anders’ relationship with Mitchell nor could she have guessed that he would be so openly affectionate with someone else. But a small smile graced her pretty features nevertheless, happy for Anders even though he could be prick at times. She glanced at Ty and Olaf and saw that they, too wore sappy expressions at the sight of Anders and Mitchell’s obvious devotion. 

 

“We should get you home and cleaned up,” Mitchell murmured into Anders’ blond hair.

 

Anders nodded, and Mitchell and Olaf helped guide him out the door and into the passenger seat of his car. That left Michele and Ty in the bar to talk about what just transpired.

 

“Okay, spill,” Michele said, tone brooking no argument. “I know there’s more to Mitchell then what I’ve already been told. No way would Anders tell just anyone about god stuff.” 

 

Ty sighed heavily, knowing there was no way out of this conversation. Once Michele was interested in something, she was like a hound on a scent trail. She wouldn’t be giving this up anytime soon.  “Mitchell isn’t mortal either, he’s actually a vampire.” 

 

Michele simply blinked, clearly dumbfounded at the idea that vampires existed. Both she and Ty looked up as Mitchell walked back into the bar, heading straight for Michele with a sheepish look. 

 

“Uh, I really hate to do this to you after everything you’ve done for Anders today, but he’s asked me to get his stick back from you,” Mitchell said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Excuse me?” Michele shrieked. “After I saved his ungrateful ass with Yggdrasil, this is how he thanks me?”

 

“No, that’s not it,” Mitchell started. “Listen, Anders went through hell and back on his mission to get that thing and you kind of hurt his pride by breaking in and stealing it.” 

 

Michele clutched the branch tighter to her chest, clearly unwilling to let go so easily. 

 

“I’m not here to take it away from you permanently. All I ask is that you give it back for now and when Anders is feeling better, you stop by and apologize for stealing it in the first place. Anders can be a bit of a cock at times, but he really isn’t cruel. He’ll give the stick back to you if you just apologize for taking it then ask for it nicely. If you’re sincere about it, I can guarantee he’ll just give it you.”

 

Michele looked at Mitchell skeptically and asked, “How do I know he won’t just keep it?”

 

“Because if he does that, I’ll personally give it to you.”

 

After a few moments of inner debate, Michele relented and held the stick out to Mitchell. The vampire glanced at it then back to Michele.  “Maybe you should carry it. I don’t know what it will do to me if I touch it, being a vampire and all.”

 

Mitchell chuckled at the quizzical looks of the other two. “I have superb hearing. I heard the two of you discussing it before I walked in.”

 

“Prove it,” Michele said, unconsciously echoing Anders' words from months prior. 

 

Mitchell looked her straight in the face as he blinked his eyes to black and bared his fangs for her inspection. Ty jumped back a step, but to Michele’s credit she didn’t even flinch. In fact, she leaned forward a bit and peered into Mitchell’s mouth to get a good look at the pearly white fangs.

 

“Whoa,” she whispered. “So vampires are real.”

 

“And so are werewolves and ghosts,” Mitchell informed them as he retracted his fangs and blinked his eyes back to their normal hazel color. He turned on his heels and headed for the door again, only pausing to gesture for Michele to follow him. She dutifully trailed after him, with Yggdrasil in hand.

 

Once outside, Mitchell opened the back passenger door of Anders’ car and Michele laid Yggdrasil inside on the seat as carefully as she could manage. She nodded her good bye to the vampire then walked back inside the bar. As Mitchell was about to get in on the driver’s side, he turned to Ty. 

 

“You have any plans for the day?” Ty shook his head no, so Mitchell continued, “Could you run to the store and pick up a few things for Anders? I really need to get him home and I don’t want him to wait for me in the car when he’s like this.”

 

Ty glanced at his brother. Anders was asleep in his seat, his head lolling against the passenger window. “Sure, what do you need?”

 

Mitchell gave Ty a small list before driving Anders back to his flat. He spent the short ride fuming, beyond angry with Axl. Anders had told him briefly what had happened while he and Olaf had loaded him into the car. And Mitchell wasn’t happy. He wanted to rip Axl to shreds, but he had to take care of his boyfriend first. 

 

Once home, Mitchell hefted Anders into his arms as gently as he could manage and slowly made his way inside the building and up to the flat. He unlocked the door and toed off his boots the moment he walked through the threshold and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall and into Anders’ bedroom where he laid his lover on the bed. The vampire quickly went to work on divesting Anders of his bloody clothes, throwing them into the corner to deal with later once they were off.  He then padded into the bathroom and ran a soft washcloth under warm water and made his way back to his sleeping god. He began washing the blood off Anders’ neck and chest, taking care not to wake him. It took a good ten minutes to wash most of the blood that wasn’t dried to Anders’ chest hair off, but Mitchell was satisfied with the results for the time being. He would help Anders into the shower for a proper rinse later after he woke. 

 

As Mitchell was once again manhandling Anders so he laid more comfortably in the bed, the blond blinked his blue eyes open to peer at him. The brunet smiled down at him and placed a sweet kiss at the end of his nose. 

 

“Hey, love. Your brother will be here soon with a few things that will help you feel better, but you should sleep 'til then.”

 

“I love you,” Anders whispered so softly that even Mitchell’s excellent vampire hearing nearly missed it. The taller man looked down at his boyfriend, eyes wide.  “I love you,” the smaller man mumbled again. “Do you not love me?” 

 

Mitchell nearly melted at the sad puppy dog eyes his lover was currently giving him. “I love you, too, Anders. Go to sleep for awhile.” Mitchell kissed him once more and Anders hummed happily before closing his eyes and immediately falling back to sleep.  Mitchell stood up and walked out the bedroom door, leaving it open in case Anders woke up. About five minutes later, Ty and Olaf showed up and let themselves in. Mitchell held a finger to his lips, insisting that they be quiet while Anders slept as he took the bags from Ty and set them on the kitchen counter.

 

“We got everything you listed. Is Anders alright?” Ty asked quietly, concern evident in his voice. 

 

“He’s alright, just sleeping for the moment. I’ll have him call you tomorrow,” Mitchell said as he ushered Anders’ relatives out of the door. 

 

He walked back to the kitchen and poured orange juice in a glass and snatched one of the chocolate bars from the bag and took them to Anders. He set the glass and the chocolate on Anders’ bed side table and decided to join his lover for a quick nap. He curled up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a kiss on the back of Anders’ neck and falling asleep soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've been quite obsessed with reading My_Trex_has_fleas DarkHawk fics, so there's another reason why I'm being so slow with updates. If you're into DarkHawk or just curious, I suggest you look into any of the stories that this author has posted. They are AMAZING. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is almost over, but I WILL be taking prompts for this AU eventually. I want to write a few chapters for my Hobbit story first. So if you have any prompt ideas, let me know on my [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and sexual content ahead, just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, I know, but I've had a really busy week. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully I'll have it up by this weekend.

The world was bathed in a grey light with the coming dawn when Mitchell awoke, Anders sleeping peacefully in his arms. Pushing himself up to rest on his elbow, Mitchell looked down at his partner. Anders' steady breaths once again reassuring the vampire that he was still alive. Not wanting to disturb the blond, Mitchell slowly pulled his arm out from under him and quietly climbed out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. 

 

Padding silently down the hall, Mitchell contemplated the happenings of the day prior. He was still angry with how Axl handled the situation that Gaia had put them all in, but above all he was furious with the girl for lying to her hot tempered fiancé. Because of her, Anders had paid the price and nearly died as a result. 

 

After fiddling with the coffee machine, he sat at the counter and waited for it to brew. He continued thinking about Anders and, in particular, what he had said the night before in his blood loss induced haze. Mitchell had known for quite some time that he was in love with his god, but he wasn’t naive enough to hope that Anders had felt the same way or that he would even admit to it if he did. 

 

The coffee machine sputtered as it reached the end of its brewing time and Mitchell hauled himself up and over to the cabinet for his mug. After he poured himself a cup of coffee, he wandered over to the couch where he turned the TV on for a mindless distraction from his murderous thoughts. 

 

A few hours later, Mitchell glanced up from the TV when Anders stumbled into the room. Seeing his vampire boyfriend sprawled comfortably over the couch, he made his way over and curled himself on top of said boyfriend like a cat. Sighing contentedly, Anders nuzzled his face into Mitchell’s chest when the taller man wrapped him loosely in his strong arms. Mitchell dropped a quick kiss to the top of Anders head before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the television. 

 

The two cuddled together on the couch for awhile and Anders nearly dropped off into a light sleep when he was roused by Mitchell shifting underneath him. Lifting his head, he gazed at his lover questioningly. His vampire merely looked back at him with a soft smile on his lips before he placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Anders’ mouth.

 

Anders felt himself melting at the simple gesture and pushed against Mitchell for more. Chuckling at Anders’ exuberance, he gave in to his blond lover’s demands and allowed the kiss to heat up. Anders adjusted himself so he laid more comfortably against the vampire and continued the assault on his lips, moaning shamelessly all the while.

 

Mitchell slid his hands from the back of Anders’ head and face and down to his hips, where he gripped him tightly as he bucked up against him. Anders gasped and Mitchell took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. The blond rutted his hips against his in response and felt the vampire’s cock harden beneath him. Anders felt his own length fill as he and Mitchell continued rutting against one another and he sat up to pull his shirt off as fast as possible while the Irishman did the same. Their mouths connected again once the shirts were thrown over the back of the couch. Their kisses were all teeth and tongue, nothing sweet and tender remained. The blond felt Mitchell push at him to sit up again and when he did, Mitchell pulled his sweats and briefs down to his ankles where he proceeded to kick them off. Taking the hint, Anders quickly followed his example and tore off his own pajama bottoms and briefs, tossing them to the side without a backward glance. 

 

They were now skin to skin, cocks rubbing against each other without the barrier of clothes in the way. Anders nearly whimpered at the delicious friction as Mitchell pressed against him. Wanting to take this further, Mitchell wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and deftly flipped them over with Anders pinned beneath him. He then leaned over the side of the couch and dug around underneath for a moment before pulling back up with a small bottle of lube clenched in his fist. 

 

Catching sight of the lube, Anders’ cock seemed to harden that much more and he grabbed one of the throw pillows and placed it under his hips so Mitchell had better access to his entrance. His vampire didn’t disappoint because a moment later he heard the telltale _snick_ as the cap of the lube was flipped open and then felt the cold gel as Mitchell squeezed it onto his stomach. The brunet then ran two fingers through the lube and gently rubbed them around Anders’ ring of muscles.  The blond was breathing hard as he felt one of Mitchell’s long, slender fingers slide inside him and gently begin probing, looking for his sweet spot. After a minute or two, Mitchell’s finger found Anders’ prostate and he promptly rubbed it to Anders’ utter delight. 

 

“Another, Mitch. I want more, give me more,” he panted. 

 

And Mitchell gave him what he wanted and slipped a second finger in, scissoring him open. Anders let out a wordless shout at the blind pleasure that was shooting up his spine as Mitchell continuously stroked his prostate. 

 

Wanting him to completely let go and forget about the day before, Mitchell grabbed the base of Anders’ rock hard length and sucked the head into his mouth. Anders’ stiffened under him, utterly taken away by the dual pleasure Mitchell was giving him. He bucked up into Mitchell’s warm mouth then ground down against the fingers that were working him open.  He could feel the pool of heat gathering in his belly and he wanted nothing more than for Mitchell to fuck him into the couch. He told the vampire this, and Mitchell pulled off his cock and slipped his fingers back out. Anders watched impatiently as Mitchell lubed himself up, desperate for what he knew was coming.

 

Leaning over him, left hand resting next the Anders’ head for balance, Mitchell used his right to grab hold of his leaking cock and lined himself against the god’s entrance before slowly pushing in. There was a slight burn as Mitchell’s length penetrated Anders, but the pain was overridden by the pleasure of the vampire’s cock filling him up.  Anders' head fell back at the sensation of Mitchell entering him and his legs wrapped around the other man's hips, ankles locked at the small of his back. Mitchell held still for a moment, long enough for Anders to adjust. When he was ready, the blond dug his heels into Mitchell’s back to get him to move. 

 

Mitchell started off slow, his thrusts deep, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing back in. Anders was a panting mess beneath him, begging him to speed up.

 

“Harder, John! Fuck me into the couch! I need to feel you!”

 

The vampire nearly lost control at hearing Anders’ pleas. He quickened his pace and frenetically pounded into his wanton lover, hips colliding with each thrust. Anders was clawing at his back and mewling in happiness at the change of pace, all the while moaning his pleasure. 

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Mitchell whispered. “You’re so tight and hot around me. God, I love fucking you.”

 

Anders grasped Mitchell’s face in his hands and desperately kissed him. “I love you, I love you so fucking much. Fuck me, John. Make me come,” he pleaded. 

 

Mitchell growled in response, sweating with exertion as he pounded into Anders’ as hard as he could. 

 

“I love you, Anders,” he breathed, kissing down the line of Anders’ neck and ending at his collarbone where he sucked a lovely bruise into his flesh. 

 

White hot pleasure was once again shooting up Anders’ spine and he could feel his testicles tighten in response.  Anders’ clenched around Mitchell as his orgasm peaked and Mitchell rode him through it, semen streaking across their stomachs and chests. The feel of his lover tightening around his cock had Mitchell following after only three more thrusts into the tight heat. He collapsed on top of Anders, breathing heavily. 

 

The god was thoroughly debauched and completely satisfied as he attempted to catch his breath. Mitchell pushed himself back up onto his elbows and peered at the panting mess of a man under him before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss onto his swollen lips. Anders’ smiled at him, his eyes half lidded as he came back down from his lust filled high.

 

“I really do love you, Anders,” the vampire said softly.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Eventually Mitchell pulled out of Anders’ body and made his way into the bathroom where he wiped himself down and attempted to rid his chest hair of Anders’ seed. After he was done, he wetted another cloth and took it back to the god, helping him clean up as well.  They started to dress again slowly, both languid from their frantic lovemaking only minutes before. They settled back down on the couch and Anders drifted off, his ear resting on Mitchell’s chest, listening for the single _thump_ of the undead heart that beat every few minutes or so.  Mitchell let Anders rest against him as warmth spread through his body at the contact. He buried his nose in Anders' hair and took a deep breath in, the blond’s scent overwhelming his senses. For once in his life since turning, Mitchell finally felt like he was home. 

 

_Home._

 

He could get used to that word. Maybe when Anders woke up again, he could talk to him about staying here, in New Zealand, for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a sex scene, so I apologize if it was a bit awkward. As I said in the last chapter, I will be turning this story into a series eventually and am more than willing to take prompts. Send me ideas or just say hello over on my [Tumblr.](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	13. An Unexpected Visit

A few days passed without any drama and Anders was more than pleased that he didn’t have to deal with his family for the time being. He had called Ty two days after the Axl incident and was given a brief update on the situation. 

 

_Anders wasn’t really in the mood to talk to his family, but upon Mitchell’s urging, he called Ty to check in with him._

 

_“Hello, Ty. John told me you wanted me to call when I wasn’t near delirious from blood loss,” he said coldly._

 

_“Anders! I’m really glad you called. I spoke to Mike earlier and he cleared the whole situation up with Axl.”_

 

_“Care to elaborate? Did Mike find out why Gaia lied to the god of temper tantrums?”_

 

_Ty hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. “Apparently Gaia was really angry that Mitchell thwarted her attempts at seeing you, but at the same time she felt guilty for nearly cheating on Axl. She thought that if she lied about the two of you hooking up, Axl would have you banished from the family again or whatever and then the two of them could get married in peace without the threat of Bragi and Idunn interfering. Sort of like what happened with Mike and Val years back.”_

 

_“Did anyone tell her that Axl nearly fucking killed me because of her selfishness?” Anders was pissed, to put it lightly._

 

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Mitchell was there, a concerned look on his handsome face. Anders smiled at him and placed a hand on his vampire’s cheek. Mitchell grasped his hand in his own, comforting and grounding Anders all at once._

 

_He was jerked back into the conversation when Ty replied. “Yes, Mike told her everything. He wasn’t happy with her or Axl. I guess he told them both off for what happened and told them to get their shit together because he didn’t want something like this to happen again.”_

 

_Anders was silent. He couldn’t remember the last time Mike had actually stood up for him, especially against their youngest brother._

 

_“Mike was really worried about you, Anders. When I spoke to him earlier he asked if I had heard from you yet. When I told him that I hadn’t he was tempted to go over and check on you himself. I managed to convince him to give you some time to come to terms with everything and contact us first.”_

 

_Deciding to ignore Mike’s unexpected protective urges, Anders switched back to the subject at hand. “So what are Axl and Gaia going to do now? I don’t really fancy being thrown across a room again.”_

 

_Ty sighed, but didn’t mention Anders’ sudden change of topic. “I don’t know. I don’t think they’ve figured anything out yet. But they know not to involve you again.”_

 

_“Good. They better keep it that way. I’ve got to go, Ty. Let Mike know I’m fine but I don’t particularly care to talk to anyone at the moment.”_

 

_“Sure. I’ll let him know. I’m glad you’re feeling better, bro. I’ll talk to you soon?” Ty sounded anxious and Anders felt a twinge of guilt for making his brother feel that way._

 

_“Yeah, I’ll call you soon. Bye, Ty.”_

 

That was a few days ago now, and Anders hadn’t called his brother like he had promised. He didn’t know what to say; he was still feeling rather indignant over the situation and wasn’t ready to forgive Axl or Gaia for what they put him through. Mitchell told him that it was perfectly alright for him to feel that way when Anders asked him if he was being petty. 

 

Thank whatever deity that had allowed John Mitchell to crash into his life. He had been his anchor the last few months and Anders wasn’t sure what he would have done without him here. He looked over to the black leather couch near his desk where his beloved vampire was snoozing and couldn’t help but grin.  Ever since his near death experience at his youngest brother’s hands, Mitchell had taken to following Anders around like a guard dog wherever he went. But he couldn’t complain; spending every day with his lover was a blessing as he would be leaving for Bristol again soon. He didn’t like thinking about Mitchell leaving him.

 

Anders leaned back in his chair, twirling a pen in his hand. He had been debating on whether or not he should just ask the Irishman to stay with him. On one hand, he desperately wanted Mitchell to stay. The thought of him going back to England so soon nearly broke his heart. Anders wanted to be selfish, he wanted his lover to stay despite the life he had built in Bristol with George and Annie. He needed him more than he had ever needed someone before. Although the thought of relying on someone as much as he relied on Mitchell was downright terrifying, it was also liberating. Knowing that someone was there for him through thick and thin was the most amazing feeling to Anders. 

 

On the other hand, the god knew Mitchell was happy in England and he didn’t want to be the one to ruin that for him. He knew that if he asked, Mitchell would stay. Whether it be because he wanted to or because he felt some kind of obligation towards Anders would be hard to determine. And Anders didn’t want Mitchell to stay for any reason other than he absolutely, whole-heartedly _wanted_ to. He didn’t want to be selfish anymore; he wanted to be better, to do better, to be selfless. 

 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Mitchell opened his eyes and stared his lover down. He slowly pulled himself up off the couch and made his way to Anders’ desk. He was all elegance and grace even when he wasn’t in predator mode, and Anders couldn’t help but find it unbelievably attractive. He could feel the arousal unfurling in his belly, hot and demanding. Anders had to shake his head to dispel the cloud of lust that overtook his mind. 

 

None of this went unnoticed by the vampire, his keen senses picking up on Anders’ sudden hormonal changes. He smirked, and Anders whimpered. Though he tried to quickly cover it up by clearing his throat.

 

“Someone is needy today,” Mitchell drawled, fixing Anders’ with a heated stare.

 

Anders tracked his progress, eyes dark with his lust for the beautiful man in front of him. Mitchell stopped in front of him and placed both hands on the arms of his office chair, effectively bracketing him between the vampire and said chair. And Anders couldn’t care less. In fact, it only succeeded in turning him on more.

 

Mitchell bent down so his face was level with Anders’ and the smile he gave the god couldn’t be described as anything other than sinful. Suddenly his mouth was by Anders’ ear and he whispered, “I want to fuck you over your desk. I want to fuck you so hard the only thought you’ll have in your mind is my cock. Can I do that?”

 

Anders gulped. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t form a single word, so he nodded. Then Mitchell kissed him, hard but not desperate. And just as Anders was about to reciprocate, someone walked through the office door. Both the vampire and god whipped their heads around at the intrusion.

 

“Anders, can we ta—“ Axl stopped himself mid-sentence upon witnessing the compromising position his brother was in, face red as a tomato now. “Oh, um, I’ll just go, I guess.” 

 

Anders sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s fine, Axl. What do you want?”

 

Axl glanced between his clearly exasperated brother and the murderous vampire. Mike had told him about Mitchell’s condition and his relationship with Anders, having heard the whole story from Michele a few days prior. 

 

“I just wanted to apologize to you in person for everything that’s happened recently,” he said, hands twitching at his side nervously. 

 

The blond man looked at his lover and noted the thundercloud expression and wisely decided to send the vampire out of the office before he killed his younger brother.

 

“John, why don’t you go pick us up some lunch while Axl and I talk a bit,” the suggestion was clear in his voice. 

 

Mitchell straightened back up, his eyes never leaving Axl. He blinked his eyes to black and allowed his fangs to slide into place as he walked towards the young god. He was in predator mode now, intent on staking his claim over Anders and threatening anyone that placed him in harms way. 

 

Axl was attempting to slowly back away from the advancing vampire. He briefly glanced at his older brother but didn’t find the help he was seeking as Anders merely seemed amused at his plight. He turned to look at Mitchell again only for him to suddenly appear an inch from his face, fangs bared in a very real snarl. The next thing he knew, Axl was pinned to the wall with Mitchell’s right hand clenched in his shirt. 

 

“You hurt Anders again in any way, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from bloody limb. I will make you suffer and regret ever laying a hand on him. Am I understood?” Mitchell hissed. 

 

Axl nodded his head, eyes round with unhidden fear. He knew that the vampire wasn’t kidding and that his life was on the line. Mitchell let go of his shirt and he fell to the floor in a heap, too afraid to stand up at the moment. As the vampire stalked out of the door to do as Anders had asked, Axl looked back at his brother again. 

 

“My boyfriend can be very protective and quite territorial. The only reason why he hasn’t killed you or your lying little fiancée yet is because I asked him not to. You’re welcome,” Anders said, a smug expression on his face. 

 

Axl pulled himself up off the floor, using the wall he was crumpled against previously as leverage. “Thanks for that,” he said.

 

“Don’t mention it. Now onto your apology.” Anders gestured for him to sit on the couch. 

 

Once Axl was settled, Anders turned in his chair and fixed his youngest brother with an intense look, silently urging him to continue. Axl anxiously cleared his throat and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, not able to look Anders in the eye anymore.

 

“I’m sorry I lost my temper and nearly killed you,” he began. “I don’t know what came over me. I was just so pissed off at the thought of you and Gaia hooking up, I guess I didn’t think.”

 

“No, you didn’t. You should’ve given me a chance to tell my side of the story but instead you took her words as true and mine as nothing.”

 

Anders could feel the anger rising again as he finally spoke to Axl about what had happened between them. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to accept his brother’s apology at this point, but he would at least hear him out. They were brothers after all. 

 

“I know, you’re right. Mike said the same thing, as did Ty and Olaf. And I’m so sorry, Anders! Its just, I love Gaia more than anything and I desperately wanted our engagement to work out. And it was just easier to blame you than accept the truth,” Axl looked at him pleadingly, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. 

 

The blond turned his head to the side in an attempt at avoiding Axl’s puppy dog eyes. They were almost as good as Mitchell’s, but not quite up to par. Axl had used this technique with all three of his brothers and grandfather in the past and almost always got what he wanted because of it. There was no way in hell Anders was going to give in so easily this time though, not when his almost death was the cause of Axl's sad eyes.

 

“Listen, Axl,” he said as he turned back to his brother. “I’m not quite ready to forgive you for nearly killing me. But I do want to know how you’re going to prevent this from happening again.”

 

This was clearly not the answer Axl was expecting as he gave Anders a shocked look. 

 

“Oh. I guess I understand. I hope that maybe you will forgive me eventually?” 

 

“Maybe. Back to my question,” Anders said. 

 

The younger Johnson’s face dropped again as he glanced to the side before looking up at the older man once more. “Gaia is leaving. Tomorrow. She felt guilty about what she did and decided it would be best if she left instead of trying to destroy us.”

 

“Good. I don’t need a repeat of the other day. Tell Gaia she is not forgiven for what she did. I’ll think about your apology, however, and get back to you on it.” 

 

And with that, Anders turned around in his chair and focussed on the files on his desk, dismissing Axl from his presence. Taking the hint, Axl left the office, but not without a sad backwards glance at the brother he nearly killed. 

 

No more than ten minutes later, Mitchell walked back in with the food his lover had requested. He took one look at Anders’ drawn face and set the food on the desk and pulled his lover in for a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

 

Anders smiled up at his vampire. “I love you, too.”

 

“As soon as we’re done eating, I’m going to fuck you over your desk like I promised.”

 

Anders couldn’t help but laugh and drew Mitchell in for another kiss. “I’m counting on it, Vlad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/) and give me prompts for future stories set in this verse!


	14. Gifts and Departures

Anders lay sprawled on his back, sated for the time being, with Mitchell resting on top of him, pressing chaste kisses across his collar bones and up the column of his neck. They had already made passionate love twice and were working up to a third time because both wanted to spend the last few days of Mitchell’s visit wrapped in each other. Anders smiled as the vampire placed his lips behind his ear. It was a particular sweet spot of his and would undoubtedly cause arousal to furl in his belly once more.

 

As Mitchell began kissing his way up Anders’ neck and across his face, he intercepted the vampire’s lips with his own. He could feel Mitchell smile into the kiss, and Anders didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want Mitchell to leave him, to go back to Bristol with part of his heart in the vampire’s hands.

 

Anders wanted to wrap himself around Mitchell, to pull him in and never let go. He wanted their souls to intertwine and become one so he never had a reason to be without the other man. More than anything, Anders wanted him to stay. He found himself wanting a “happily ever after” with this man, something he never dreamed of having as his own. Anders never believed in fairy tales or soulmates, despite being the mortal vessel for the Norse god of poetry. But he found it. He found the other half of his soul in a man who was born at the end of the 19th century, in a vampire. Anders found himself in Mitchell and he wasn’t willing to let go without a fight.

 

“Stay,” he whispered. 

 

Mitchell pulled back slightly to look Anders in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, love.”

 

“No, I mean, stay. Here. With me. Don’t go back to England. Please.” 

 

He had given in. Anders had told himself repeatedly that he wouldn’t bring this up, that he wouldn’t ask Mitchell to stay with him, but he surrendered the fight with himself. How could he not? Mitchell had been the one person Anders had felt truly comfortable with. Mitchell was the only one to see through Anders’ mask, to see into his heart, and still love him. 

 

“Anders, do you mean that?” Mitchell gave him an imploring look, begging Anders to answer him honestly. 

 

Reaching up, Anders rest his hand against his lover’s cheek and began to stroke the stubbled skin with his thumb. “Yes,” he choked out. “I don’t want to be without you again. I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

 

The vampire stared at him, a fond look in his eyes, and rested his hand over Anders’. “I don’t want to leave you either. I want to be here, with you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

The blond’s face lit up, reminiscent of a child at Christmas. “Then stay. We’ll figure everything out later, just promise me that you won’t go.”

 

Mitchell leaned forward and kissed Anders lips. When he pulled back again, he softly said, “I’ll have to go for a little while, darlin’.” Anders’ face crumpled, and Mitchell hurriedly continued, “Just for a bit, no more than a month. I’ll need to go back and quit my job and gather everything if I’m going to move here.”

 

Anders huffed a sigh, but relented. Mitchell had a point and he thought he could handle one month without his vampiric lover by his side. 

 

“I guess that makes sense. Won’t stop me from missing you though,” he pouted.

 

Mitchell chuckled before stealing another kiss from his lips then swiftly sliding back inside Anders’ tight heat, earning a very gratified moan for his endeavors.

 

* * *

  

The day of Mitchell’s departure had arrived quicker than either god or vampire would have liked. They spent the morning tangled in the sheets of Anders’ bed, rocking against each other and wrapped up in their own little world that couldn’t be breeched from the outside. 

 

They eventually wandered into the bathroom, barely parting long enough to hop in the shower. After nearly an hour under the warm spray of water, the two lovers ended up in the kitchen to have breakfast before Anders had to drop Mitchell off at the airport. Neither were willing to speak, afraid that by breaking the silence they’d also break the dam of emotion they had built between them.

 

Anders sadly watched as Mitchell hefted his duffle bag onto his shoulder and headed towards the door. The vampire turned and faced Anders, an equally despondent look upon his handsome features.

 

“Come on, love. It’s only a month, and then I’ll be back to stay,” he said quietly.

 

The blond man nodded and attempted to hold back the tears he could feel gathering at the corners of his eyes. He blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture but to no avail. A single tear fell from his eye and left a wet trail as it traveled down his cheek. Anders looked up when he felt Mitchell’s presence in front of him only to be wrapped in the vampire’s strong arms. He buried his face in Mitchell’s shirt and tried to steady his breathing. 

 

“Just one month, darlin’, then I’ll be home. And after a few months of living together, you’re going to wish I had stayed in Bristol,” Mitchell joked. It was a poor attempt at one but it got a watery chuckle out of Anders nevertheless. 

 

“You’re already annoying me and you’ve only been here two weeks,” Anders laughed. “Let’s get you to the airport before you miss your flight.” 

 

Mitchell grasped Anders’ face in his hands and kissed him before hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder once more and walking out the door. Anders took a deep breath and wiped his eyes and followed him to the car. 

 

Once at the airport, the god could feel the tears welling up again. Mitchell hugged him tightly when they stepped out of the car and Anders melted into his chest. He didn’t want to let go but he knew Mitchell had to catch his flight. His only solace was knowing that he would be back in a month’s time and then he would be staying for good. 

 

They kissed, desperate and sweet, clinging to each other for as long as they could. Then Mitchell let go, grabbed his duffel and walked inside, turning only once he got to the door to give Anders a small wave. Anders waved back and watched until he could no longer see his vampire, and even then he stood next to his car, unable to move. He must’ve been there for well over an hour, watching as planes took off and others landed. He felt numb, but most of all he felt lonely. Anders sighed and finally got back into his car and drove back to his flat. 

 

Being home without Mitchell didn’t feel much like home anymore. He wandered aimlessly around the flat for awhile before ending up in the bedroom. Anders glanced at the bed, melancholy rising in his throat. But when he looked over to the side of the bed that Mitchell had claimed as his own, he noticed something that wasn’t there earlier that morning. 

 

Once he was standing next to the bed, Anders realized that the object was once of Mitchell’s hoodies, Anders’ favorite to be exact. And on top of it was a note. He picked it up and when he read it, he couldn’t help but smile even as he choked back his tears again. 

 

_I know this is your favorite sweater of mine so I thought you might like to keep it until I return. I love you._

 

_-John_

 

The vampire drew a little heart next to his name and Anders felt his own swell at the thoughtful gesture. He quickly pulled the sweater on and zipped it up then placed the note on his bedside table. Anders felt a bit better knowing Mitchell had thought of his feelings in advance and had done something that he felt might bring Anders some small semblance of happiness in his absence. 

 

* * *

 

It had only been three days since Mitchell’s departure for Bristol, but Anders missed him fiercely. He took to wearing the sweater the vampire had left behind whenever he was in the flat. It made him feel slightly better, but the emptiness in his heart hadn’t abated. 

 

It was Saturday and Anders was snuggled up in the sweater on the couch, the TV on while he looked over client files for his Monday meeting. The buzzer announcing someone’s presence at the main door went off and he sighed, heaving himself off the couch to answer the door.

 

“Yes?” he asked, irritation evident in his voice. 

 

_“It’s Michele. May I come in?”_

 

Somewhat shocked by Michele’s sudden visit, Anders pressed the button that unlocked the condo door and opened his own when he heard the knock. He waved Michele through and gestured for her to take a seat at the kitchen counter. He poured two glasses of vodka and handed one to the goddess. Michele took it and inclined her pretty head in thanks. After another minute or so of uncomfortable silence, Michele broke the ice. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said.

 

Anders stared at her in confusion for a moment, then asked, “Sorry for what?”

 

“For breaking into your flat and taking Yggdrasil without permission. I know you must’ve gone through quite the ordeal in order to obtain a branch of the Tree of Life and I stole it without care to what you had been through. For that, I am sorry. Even if I did save your life with it.”

 

The blond man continued to scrutinize the woman sitting in his kitchen. She held his gaze unflinchingly and Anders couldn’t help but feel impressed by her. “You want it back, don’t you?” he asked.

 

Michele straightened her back and squared her shoulders before responding. “Yes, I do. I feel that Yggdrasil would be far more useful in my hands than with anyone else.”

 

Anders nodded his assent and signaled for her to give him a moment as he started walking towards the bedroom. Once there, he rummaged around in his closet for a moment or two before finding the Yggdrasil branch. He pulled it out from the back of the closet and headed towards the kitchen again.

 

Once there, he handed the stick over to the goddess, who took it from him with care and reverence. Michele looked him in the eye and said, “Thank you for entrusting me with it. And I promise if you or any of your stupid brothers or your druggie grandfather should need it, I’ll do my best to help.”

 

“Thanks for that. One of us will more than likely need Yggdrasil again before the week is up,” Anders said dryly.

 

Michele grinned, agreeing that the Johnson family was absolutely hopeless. They said their good byes and the goddess walked out the door, but not without turning around to address Anders once more.

 

“I know that’s his sweater,” she said as she nodded to Mitchell’s sweater. Anders looked down at it before glancing back up at her.

 

“What of it?” he asked.

 

“I’m assuming he’s going to be back for it.” It wasn’t a question and it wasn’t said cruelly. In fact, there was a small smile playing at the corner of Michele’s lips. “I’m happy for you, Anders. Now don’t go fucking this relationship up.” She turned with a flourish and was gone, leaving Anders gaping at the empty hallway where she once stood. 

 

When he gained his composure again, he walked back inside to finish what he was doing before the unexpected visit. 

 

“I don’t plan on ruining this,” he whispered to himself as he snuggled further into his lover’s hoodie, content for the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I give up. I have literally no idea how long this story is going to be. Originally it was only going to be five chapters, then ten, and most recently fifteen. But the plot keeps thickening and I'm not even near the end of this story. I know exactly how it's going to end though, but we haven't reached that point yet.


	15. The Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me about three days to write. I was on a roll with the first half but then lost steam at the end so it might suck a little bit.

Four days. Just four more days and Mitchell would be home again. Anders couldn’t wait to have the love and support of his vampire, especially now that a civil war was brewing within the Johnson clan. He had tried explaining the situation to Mitchell over the phone the night before, but he was pretty confused himself so didn’t really know where to start.

 

How do you explain that your youngest brother’s best friend had a “vision” come to him in a dream about finding the Frigg by creating a beer commercial? And how that in turn somehow prompted said brother to be punched in the face by an angry model's pissed off boyfriend? Then how that brother had his own vision in his bathroom mirror of their older brother claiming to be the real Odin? What kind of fucked up nonsense is that?

 

His entire family was absolutely crazy and Anders just wanted to throw them all off his fucking balcony. Maybe he could get Mitchell to do that when he returned. He’d have to ask him.

 

Anders sighed as he rubbed at his temples, stressed due to the fact that most of his family was currently in his flat, bickering about the recent predicament. Axl, per usual, was whining and stomping around like an irritated moose. Nothing new there. Cue eye roll.  Ty was attempting to calm Axl down and talk some sense into him. Always the mediator, Ty hated to be a part of any family dispute and tried valiantly not to take sides. He wasn’t making any headway with their pissy little brother this time, unfortunately.  Olaf was just exasperated and done with the whole thing. He, too, was trying to get Axl to see reason but nothing was going to get through Axl’s thick skull when he was on a rampage. Anders had already seen proof of that fact personally and he did not want to be on the receiving end of an Axl meltdown again.

 

When it came down to it though, Anders was game to just let Mike and Axl duke it out like the twats they were and see who came out on top. He honestly didn’t give a shit about the Frigg hunt anymore. It had gotten the Johnsons in far more trouble than it was worth and was now causing friction from within. 

 

Axl was currently storming around his living room, face red in anger, and shouting at the top of his lungs about Mike’s supposed audacity.  “How _dare_ he think he’s Odin! _I’m_ Odin! Olaf said so after my god ceremony! What gives Mike the right to lay claim to my title?”

 

Anders snorted. “Because he’s a prick.”

 

“Thank you, Anders!” Axl said as he gestured at Anders in a s _ee-he’s-on-my-side_ sort of way. 

 

“Oh, no. You mistook me, little bro,” the blond began. “I’m not on anyone’s side. I think you’re both pricks and really rather you settle this between yourselves because I have no interest in becoming collateral damage. Again.”

 

Axl had the decency to blush at Anders’ pointed look while Ty nodded in agreement. 

 

“This is just ridiculous, Axl. Mike never said that he thought he was Odin. And until he actually says something to that effect, there’s really not much we can do,” Ty pointed out. 

 

“Nothing we can do? We can confront him and tell him to back off because _I’m_ Odin, not him!”

 

Olaf was currently running his hands down his face as he was sprawled across the couch. “Can everyone just shut up and listen to me for once?”

 

“Considering that you’re a shit oracle and are usually high and/or drunk, you’ll have to forgive us for ignoring you most of the time,” Anders quipped.

 

His grandfather chose to ignore that comment and focussed his attention back on his youngest (and most obnoxious) grandson.  “Axl, until Mike says anything about usurping your throne, there is literally nothing you can do. Calm down and leave it be for now. If Mike is indeed claiming to be Odin, it’s probably because _you’re_ the one who put the idea in his head in the first place.”

 

Axl was well and truly pissed, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Anders sighed again. Today was going to be yet another long and hellish day trying to navigate the mine field that was the Johnson Civil War. 

 

Fuck, he really needed a drink. 

 

* * *

 

Three days. Anders could handle three more days of dealing with Axl and Mike fighting over the title of Allfather by himself. He laid in bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the month that Mitchell had been gone. Only the Johnsons could create so much strife in such a small time frame. 

 

It started off with their runaway father showing up again unexpectedly, shacking up with Michele’s narcissistic control-freak of a mother no less. Being the goddess Lofn, Karen thought it would be a _splendid_ idea to throw a Johnson family reunion party. The party was less splendid and more chaotic, honestly. Punches were thrown, testicles were kicked, a wrestling match between three of the Johnson brothers broke out, and Olaf showed up dressed as the Kraken. Though in Anders’ opinion he looked more like a toddler’s shaky attempt at drawing an octopus than anything resembling a Kraken. 

 

Next thing the family knew, Axl and Joe had left to “deal with something” and didn’t return. Axl was gone for a solid two weeks before Mike caught up with him in Norsewood and managed to get him to return home. A few days later, Zeb and Axl started their ridiculous Frigg hunt beer commercial, Axl got smashed in the face by an angry model’s boyfriend, and then had his stupid Mike vision. 

 

Which leads us up to today. Mike had ended things with Michele because he felt she was abusing the power Yggdrasil bestowed upon her. And then he decided to conduct his own Frigg hunt as he was now convinced that he was indeed Odin and therefore contender to the throne. Apparently he had found where the young woman lived but was continually being thwarted by her brother Martin who so happened to be Heimdall.

 

The only good thing that happened in the last month was the fact that Dawn had begun to remember Ty again when Höðr reemerged from wherever he was sent to previously. Anders didn’t really care how it all came about, he was just glad that it did. He was happy for Ty and Dawn, and more than pleased that Dawn hadn’t gone off on him when she found out about god shit and that he had used Bragi on her in the past. So all was good on that front at least.

 

But now, Anders feared the battle for the title of the Allfather was only just beginning. And how right he was.

 

* * *

 

With only two days left until Mitchell’s return, Anders figured not much else could happen to make the situation worse. Once again, he was wrong. Michele had invited herself over to his flat unannounced for a little visit. Apparently he had become her new best friend since he had willingly relinquished Yggdrasil over to her. And as such, Anders had also become the goddess’s favorite confidant. 

 

The two sat in Anders’ living room, talking over a bottle of vodka. “So what did you do when Mike dropped you with that self-righteous attitude of his?” Anders asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“I had his car crushed and returned and took my beloved chainsaw to all of his clothes,” Michele said nonchalantly. 

 

“You are literally the embodiment of a Carrie Underwood song,” the god chuckled. 

 

Michele smirked and continued sipping on her vodka. She wasn’t one to be messed with and she took her revenge in the most hurtful way she could manage. It was a shame that breaking the news of Mike’s dalliance with the Frigg fell on Anders. He really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her “dark side.”

 

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Anders decided it was time to just get the worst over with. “Listen, Michele,” he started. “I have some news you’re really not going to like.”

 

The brunette looked at him curiously, encouraging him to continue. 

 

“Olaf called me earlier and he told me that Mike found the Frigg late yesterday and hooked up with her earlier this afternoon.”  Anders risked a glance at his companion and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Pain and betrayal and anger warred across her lovely features and Anders knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Michele got her emotions under wraps. 

 

“So he traded me in for a newer model then,” she deadpanned.

 

Anders sighed, “It looks that way unfortunately.”

 

Michele gingerly set her empty glass down on the coffee table before standing up. She brushed down her dress and looked to Anders. “Thank you for letting me know. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, Anders.” And with that, she swept from the room and out the door and Anders could only watch sadly as she left. 

 

* * *

 

One day! One. More. Day. 

 

Mitchell would be home in twenty-four hours and Anders was positively ecstatic. He practically vibrated with the excitement of seeing his beloved vampire again. He couldn’t concentrate on his work and he certainly couldn’t focus on all the family and goddess drama going on around him.  Once Mitchell was home, Anders felt he could handle the Johnson Civil War better with his lanky Irishman by his side. It was much easier to traverse the turbulent waters that were his family’s dynamics with someone who loved him at his back. He felt more confident and sure of his place in the world whenever John was near. 

 

And that’s how Anders knew for sure that he had found the other half of his soul. 

 

He only felt whole once Mitchell had strolled unwittingly into his life that fateful night in Bristol. Anders hadn’t had a cause to regret that meeting thus far and he was sure he never would. He didn’t want a life without John Mitchell in it again, and he would try his damnedest not to let anything get between them. Now that distance wasn’t going to be an issue anymore, all Anders had to do was not act like a cock and fuck things up like he normally did when it came to relationships.

 

But he wasn’t worried. He already felt like a whole new person with Mitchell. He was a better person because of him, a good person. 

 

Anders was so caught up in his musings over his batty boyfriend that he missed the incoming call from Axl. Not that he would have answered it anyways. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the family feud at the moment. All he wanted to do was daydream about all the places in the flat that Mitchell could fuck him against. 

 

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 

 

* * *

 

Today was the day! Mitchell would be arriving at the airport in just a matter of hours and Anders had never felt so frazzled in all his life. He wasn’t able to sit still for longer than a few minutes at a time so he began pacing from the kitchen to the front door and back again. He felt restless with excitement and trepidation.

 

Anders was excited for Mitchell to be home once more, but he also feared that once the vampire really saw how fucked up his family was, he would hop on a plane back to Bristol again and never return. Anders was hoping to keep his lover separated from the Johnsons as much as possible, but with the way his brothers constantly forcefully inserted themselves in his life, he knew he wouldn’t have much luck. 

 

About an hour later, it was time for the god to head to the airport to pick up Mitchell. While driving, Anders decided that he wasn’t going to fret about his family and instead focus on his relationship with his lovely Irish vampire. It only took roughly twenty minutes to get to the airport, not nearly as long as Anders had anticipated, and Mitchell wasn’t even due to land for another fifteen minutes.

 

Knowing he had time to spare, Anders decided to look over a few client contracts in the meantime. He was so absorbed in his work that he failed to notice the time. He jolted in surprise when someone walked up behind him.

 

“I see you’re caught up in your work again. And here I thought you were going to jump me the moment I walked through the door.”

 

Anders whipped his head around only to see John standing there, a mischievous smile across handsome his face. Dropping the files in his hand to the ground, Anders quickly launched himself at his lover and crushed his lips against the other man’s in a hard and desperate kiss.  Mitchell caught him easily and wrapped the smaller man tightly in his arms before eagerly returning the kiss. Nothing and no one else existed in this moment. It was just the two of them, exactly the way Anders wanted it to be. They stayed bundled within their embrace, continuously kissing, and not wanting to part.

 

Eventually though, Mitchell pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against Anders’. “I missed you,” he whispered.

 

“I missed you, too. Let’s go home, Vlad. I need you to fuck me against every surface in our flat before dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Once home, Anders practically threw Mitchell out of the car and pushed him towards the door. He was too impatient to even bother with his work stuff or Mitchell’s bags. They could grab it all later. Right now, he needed the vampire to pin him against the wall and fuck him senseless.

 

They made it inside the flat in record time. Anders barely had enough time to shut the front door before Mitchell was upon him. He pressed the blond against the door and kissed him hard. It was all teeth and tongues, desperation and need. The vampire began undressing his lover quickly, only separating their lips long enough to pull Anders’ shirt over his head. Next were the pants. Mitchell fumbled for a moment, too caught up in Anders’ own wandering hands, but eventually he got them unbuttoned and tugged them down along with his briefs. Anders stepped out of the pants and kicked them across the floor.

 

Once Anders was stripped bare, Mitchell began divesting himself of his own clothes. No more than a minute later and he was completely naked as well. He pulled Anders down to floor and laid himself on top of the blond. He began kissing his way down Anders’ chest, stopping to briefly lick at his nipples before continuing towards his original destination again.

 

Anders gasped and moaned at the attention he was receiving. Mitchell was a master at slowly tearing Anders apart with pleasure only to build him back up again with some of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced. Finally, the vampire had reached his target and he began licking and kissing at the god’s inner thighs, completely avoiding the one area Anders desperately wanted his mouth. 

 

“Stop teasing me, you batty bastard and suck my cock already!” Anders punctuated his demand with a sharp tug on Mitchell’s curls.

 

The Irishman chuckled. “So needy, baby.” And he swiftly sucked Anders’ rock hard length into his mouth until his nose was buried in the soft blond hair at the base. 

 

The god bucked his hips up in response, encouraging Mitchell to move. Taking his cue, the vampire bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue along length and then slowly, tortuously swirling it across the head before taking him all the way in again.  After a few minutes of this, Mitchell pulled off, much to Anders’ disappointment, and began digging around under the couch for the evasive bottle of lube. Before he had a chance to say anything, however, the vampire was back, a triumphant look plastered across his devilishly handsome face. 

 

Anders spread his legs open wide as Mitchell popped the bottle open and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand. Once satisfied, the vampire tossed the bottle to the side and began slicking up Anders’ tight ring of muscle. He slowly slipped one finger inside and gently began searching for the blond’s prostate. Finding it, he brushed his finger against it a few times before adding a second finger. 

 

By the time Mitchell had added a third finger and really began opening him up, Anders was begging for him to _just_ _fuck me already!_ Never one to deny his lover what he wanted, Mitchell slicked his own member up with the excess lube on his hand and lined himself up at Anders’ entrance.  The head of Mitchell’s cock breeched him with little difficulty and Anders threw his head back with a cry of pleasure as he took the vampire all the way in. Mitchell didn’t hesitate and began thrusting into Anders fast and hard and the blond wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist to allow for better access.

 

The vampire pounded into his lover relentlessly. The pent up need between them was too much for either of them to bear. They needed something quick and dirty to release the sexual tension, and Mitchell fucking him in the hallway by the front door was exactly what Anders wanted. 

 

Mitchell grasped the blond’s cock in his fist and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Anders to finish, shouting his pleasure as Mitchell fucked him through his orgasm. A few hard thrusts later and Mitchell spilled himself inside his lover before collapsing on top of him, slowly coming down from the euphoria brought on by the orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Before going to bed that night, the two had had passionate sex a total of three times. Not only had Mitchell taken Anders on floor in the hallway, he had also fucked him from behind over the kitchen counter and had the blond ride him on the couch. They went to bed sated and satisfied, wrapped in each other’s arms, content in the knowledge that they were together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/) and give me prompts or ideas for other stories in this 'verse! I have a few already but am more than willing to listen to yours! 
> 
> Also, I've decided I'm going update less frequently (like, one or two times a week) but make the chapters longer.


	16. Housebat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was the easiest to write so far. I don't know how long it will be before I have another update. Maybe this weekend? My son is sick again, which of course means I'm coming down with something again, too. We have a tendency to share sickness seeing as I'm the one who takes care of him when he's feeling icky. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

It was early Monday afternoon and Anders had run off to a couple of meetings he had for JPR, which left Mitchell to fend for himself in the flat. After reassuring his god that no, he wouldn’t turn into a bat and leave guano on the floor, Anders had rushed out with the promise of being back some time after lunch. 

 

Bored, the vampire decided to unpack some of his things so he could take a shower and change into fresh clothes afterwards. He stood under the spray of water for awhile, thinking about all of the sudden changes he had recently made in his life. Mitchell didn’t regret moving to New Zealand to be with Anders, but he did miss his friends back in Bristol already. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to see them again, but he had promised Annie that he would call and Skype as often as possible. Even though they wouldn’t be able to see him over the computer, Mitchell still wanted to see them.

 

After a while, he turned the shower off and dried himself with a towel. As he was dressing, he heard the front door open. Thinking it was only Anders, Mitchell didn’t bother pulling his shirt on. But as he was walking to the bedroom door, intent on greeting his boyfriend, the scent his nose caught wasn’t that of Anders. It was similar in the sense that it was another Johnson. It took him a moment to place it, but when the gears clicked in his head, Mitchell had to force himself not to shift and physically attack the youngest member of the Johnson clan.

 

“Hello?” Axl called out, head peeking around the front door. When he got no answer, he let himself in all the way, unaware of the vampire stalking him from his older brother’s bedroom.

 

Mitchell watched him for a moment, before deciding to make his presence known. Axl was standing near the fish tank, gazing at the fish, when Mitchell stalked up behind him. “What are you doing here?”

 

The younger of the two nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around quickly, only to find a very unamused vampire staring back at him, eyebrows furrowed and shirt still off. 

 

“Oh, um, I didn’t know you would be here,” Axl stuttered out as he slowly walked backwards, towards the kitchen. 

 

The vampire, sensing his discomfort, walked past him to the fridge. Axl watched the play of muscles in Mitchell’s shoulders and back as he pulled his shirt over his head and tugged it down at the hem. He swallowed the bile he could feel rising up in his throat at the sight. Axl knew that Anders was in a relationship with a vampire and that said vampire was undeniably strong, but he hadn’t ever seen Mitchell’s body before (obviously) and was, therefore, unprepared for the fear he felt at what he had just witnessed.

 

Mitchell could kill him easily, with just a simple flick of the wrist. Axl knew this but he tried not to let the fear show on his face. 

 

“I wanted to talk to Anders,” he said as Mitchell handed him a beer from the fridge. “I stopped by his office but Dawn said he had a few meetings with some clients today and that he was planning on coming home directly afterwards.”

 

“So you thought you’d stop by and wait for him, is that it?” Mitchell asked, annoyance evident in his whole demeanor. When Axl nodded, he continued, “Does Anders know you’re here then?”

 

“Umm, no. No, he doesn’t.”

 

“I see. So you thought you could just use the key that Anders had given you for _emergencies only_ and walk into his flat without permission? This is his home, the only place he has to go where he can get away from you and the rest of your irritating family, and you felt that you had the right to break in and corner him the moment he got home from what is probably another exhausting day at work?” 

 

Axl was well and truly terrified now. He hadn’t thought of it that way, he had only wanted to talk to his brother without him being able to shoo him off. What he had to talk about was important after all! 

 

Wasn’t it?

 

He wasn’t so sure now. The vampire in front of him hadn’t moved a muscle since his little speech, clearly waiting for Axl to respond. 

 

“I hadn’t—I hadn’t thought about it that way, honestly.”

 

“Well, now you have. Hand over the key,” Mitchell said drily as he extended the hand that wasn’t holding his beer, waiting for Axl to give him the key.

 

“Wait, why? Anders gave it to me!”

 

“Because I live here now and I don’t want you waltzing in whenever you damn well feel like. Especially considering I like to fuck Anders against the kitchen walls. I would really hate for you to walk in on that.”

 

Mitchell smirked as Axl’s face paled, clearly not enjoying the mental image as much as he was. The younger man scrabbled with his pockets for a moment, not able to get the key out as fast as he wanted. When he finally got ahold of the elusive thing, he nearly threw it at the waiting vampire. Mitchell caught it with ease and slipped it in the back pocket of his jeans and set his beer down on the counter behind him.

 

“Put your beer down.”

 

Axl did as he was told, though he was reluctant to do so. As soon as the beer was placed on the counter, Mitchell attacked. He moved quick as lightening, throwing Axl to the floor and pinning him down with his left hand on his chest.  The youngest Johnson hit the floor with an _oof_ , not knowing what had happened until he looked up at Mitchell, who was squatting next to him, a fierce look in his hazel eyes. 

 

“What you did to Anders last month is not forgiven, by me or him,” the vampire growled. “And you have some nerve showing up here and attempting to corner him for your own gains, whatever they may be.” 

 

Axl shuttered. He didn’t know what to say or do to get himself out of this situation. Anders’ boyfriend was going to kill him, he just knew it. 

 

But then, Mitchell continued. 

 

“I still have every mind to kill you right now, just as I did when you actually killed your own brother. Over a pathetic little girl, no less. But Anders wouldn’t appreciate all the blood on his kitchen floor again, so I guess you and I will just have to have a little chat instead.”

 

Mitchell pulled his hand away from Axl’s chest but Axl knew better than to try to get up. Instead, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, no further, and attempted to look his brother’s murderous boyfriend in the eye.

 

“You hurt Anders ever again, or so much as annoy him in the slightest, I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born. Is that clear?”

 

Axl nodded his head so fast, Mitchell thought he looked like one of those ridiculous bobble heads the Americans handed out at ballparks. He stared fixedly at the young man on the floor next to him for a moment before standing up again. 

 

“Good, then we can go back to sharing a beer,” the vampire said, reaching down to help Axl to his feet. 

 

Accepting the proffered beer, Axl was more than confused, but thankful to be alive at the same time. Mitchell could’ve killed him easily but he chose to deliver a warning instead. 

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” he asked.

 

Mitchell didn’t need to ask for clarification. “I do. More than anything.” 

 

He walked to the couch and flopped down, Axl followed suit and sat next to him. 

 

“For what it’s worth, I really am sorry that I nearly killed him. I didn’t mean to, honest! I was just— just so angry at the thought of him and Gaia…I felt betrayed!”

 

Mitchell didn’t say anything, but he motioned for Axl to continue. 

 

“I should’ve listened to Anders when he said he didn’t do anything but I didn’t think Gaia would have lied to me about something so important. I mean, I get why she did it, or at least I think I do. But I know what she did was the wrong way to go about it. I think it was Odin, because I couldn’t control the anger or my reaction to it.”

 

“You can’t react so rashly just because you think someone has wronged you,” Mitchell said sagely. “Trust me, I know what it's like to allow something more powerful than you to take control.”

 

Axl looked up at this, not expecting such a reaction to his confession. “What do you mean?”

 

“Just because I haven’t killed anyone in a bloodlust induced rage in decades, doesn’t mean I haven’t in the past.”

 

Mitchell sat his beer down on the coffee table in front of him and turned to face his young companion. “Axl, I’ve been a vampire for many years, longer than your grandfather has even been alive. I’ve done things in my past that I’m not proud of, things I wish I could change but can’t. Don’t let your anger control you otherwise you may do something that you’ll end up regretting later in life.”

 

Axl sat and stared at his knees for a few minutes, thinking over everything Mitchell had just told him. He did feel guilty for nearly killing his own brother, all over a girl. He felt even worse knowing that the girl he thought was his soulmate had lied and that he believed her over his own brother, the brother who had had a hand in raising him. Axl choked back his tears and Mitchell gently clasped him on the shoulder.

 

“Nothing is worth losing your brother over, Axl. Not even a girl,” Mitchell whispered.

 

Nodding, Axl wiped the tears from his face and looked back up at the vampire. “You’re right. Thank you.”

 

The two unlikely companions sat in silence for a few more minutes before Axl roughly cleared his throat and stood up. “I should be going. I don’t want to ambush Anders in his own home.”

 

Mitchell nodded and followed his lover’s youngest brother to the front door. They said their good byes and just as Axl was about to step over the threshold, he said, “Can you have Anders call me when he has the chance, please? I’d really like to get his opinion on the Mike and Frigg situation. And to actually apologize.”

 

Mitchell told him he would let Anders know that he had stopped by and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Anders arrived back home a little more than an hour later. After he walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was the balcony door was open and the curtains were fluttering lightly in the breeze. The next thing he saw was that both the kitchen and living room were spotless. Mitchell must’ve cleaned a bit while Anders had been at his meetings.

 

Apparently Anders had his very own housebat! Sort of like a housewife but hairier and with a ginormous cock. 

 

The blond sniggered to himself only to be interrupted by his housebat’s voice.

 

“The hell are you giggling about?” Mitchell asked as he walked back through the balcony door, not bothering to close it behind him.

 

“Nothing, Vlad. I just think it’s adorable how domestic you are.”

 

Mitchell snorted and lightly cuffed the god on the back of the head as he walked past. 

 

“Save your sniggering for later, Ands. You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

 

“Why? Did something happen?” Mitchell could detect the hint of fear in Anders’ voice even though the blond was doing his level best to cover it up. And that in itself broke Mitchell’s heart.

 

The vampire steered his lover to the couch and motioned for him sit down. Before getting on with the conversation, Mitchell pulled Anders in for a deep kiss, hoping to calm him down and reassure him that he would always be there for him.  Anders visibly relaxed and kissed back, arms twining around the taller man’s neck in response. Mitchell only allowed the kiss to last a few moments before he pulled back slightly in order to look into the blue eyes in front of him.

 

“I love you,” he said softly.

 

Anders smiled. “I love you, too, my little housebat.”

 

Mitchell shoved Anders back lightly, and the blond merely chuckled in response before climbing into Mitchell’s lap and making himself comfortable. 

 

“What is it you have to tell me?” he asked while idly playing with the vampire’s long fingers. 

 

“Axl stopped by earlier unannounced. He let himself in with his copy of your key so I took it back to avoid another incident.”

 

“How’d you manage to get it back? I’ve tried a few times and have never been successful.”

 

Mitchell gave Anders a wolfish grin. “I may have told him that we have a tendency to fuck in here and he decided that that wasn’t something he wanted to walk in on.”

 

Anders barked out a deep laugh, picturing clearly the look on his littlest brother’s face when he heard that.

 

“Good job, Vlad,” Anders said as he was calming down. “But I have a feeling that that isn’t all you have to tell me.”

 

Mitchell sighed, “No, it isn’t.”

 

Then he launched into detail and told Anders everything that had happened; how he got the key, threatened Axl until he very nearly shit himself, the little heart to heart chat they had on the couch, and the subsequent good byes along with the plead that Anders call him as soon as possible. Anders listened to all of this silently, contemplating what he was going to do now. 

 

On one hand he knew he needed to forgive his brother if they were going to move forward and have any kind of decent camaraderie between them again. On the other hand, Anders wasn’t entirely sure if he really wanted to let the situation go just yet. He knew he should, but he just didn’t want to. Not yet. 

 

The vampire allowed him to sit quietly and think. He knew Anders needed some time to file all the information away and then figure out what to do from there. He wouldn’t give his god his opinion on the matter just yet, only when Anders really needed him to. For now, he would just be there for Anders, offering him his silent support. 

 

Anders broke out of his reverie when his phone went off. He checked the screen to see who was calling and groaned in frustration. 

 

“Dammit, it’s Mike. What the hell does he want?”

 

“Answer it and find out.”

 

Anders did just that. “What do you want?” he answered.

 

_“Family meeting at the bar. 8 o’clock._ Don’t _bring your little blood sucking friend.”_

 

Mike hung up after that, leaving Anders to glare at his phone in lieu of telling his older brother off. 

 

“Fucking bastard,” he muttered to himself. 

 

“Well, we have some time before you need to leave. Fancy fucking on the kitchen table again?” Mitchell waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“You always know just the right thing to say.” 

 

Anders tackled his lover onto his back, kissing him hard, intent on losing himself in the vampire who had shown him nothing but love and kindness since they met. He could handle anything so long as he had Mitchell at his side. He would go see what Mike wanted later tonight, then come home to his beloved housebat and be fucked senseless once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


	17. Keep it secret, keep it safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to get out. I had a hard time figuring out how to start the chapter.

Anders had decided to walk to the meeting at Mike’s bar instead of driving. He felt it was best to leave the car with Mitchell just in case anything bad were to happen to him again. It took the god a couple of hours to convince his vampire to stay home and not accompany him to the bar, but in the end Anders had won the argument. Mitchell was a very sore loser and had sulked the entire time Anders was getting ready to leave, which was very distracting as Anders found his pouting boyfriend extremely attractive. The god was sorely tempted to just say fuck it to the family meeting and take Mitchell on the kitchen floor.

 

In the end, Anders had mustered up all of his will power and headed off to the bar, leaving a grumbling vampire behind with the promise to call as soon as he felt uneasy. When he arrived at the bar, Anders stood outside for a moment in an attempt to gather the courage he had lost during his walk over. He heaved a sigh before finally pushing the door to the bar open and stepping inside.

 

He was shocked when he was greeted with cheer instead of the usual disdain. “Anders!” Axl shouted happily, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Did Mitchell tell you I dropped by earlier?”

 

“Yes, he did. He told me the whole story,” Anders gave his youngest brother a pointed look as he said this. 

 

Axl had the decency to blush before he replied. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just really needed to talk to you and wasn’t thinking when I let myself in.”

 

“It is fine, Axl. I forgive you,” Anders sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately, he noted. But Axl gave him another bright smile and the weight on his shoulders felt like it lessened just a fraction.

 

“Is Mitchell not with you?” Olaf asked suddenly.

 

“No, he’s back at the flat. Mike told me specifically not to bring him.”

 

“That’s a shame. I really like him,” his grandfather said before sipping at his beer again.

 

Ty snorted. “That’s because he’s the only person who can keep up with your drinking and he’s also the only one who understands any of your “back in my day” references.”

 

“It’s not my fault all of my grandsons are wusses when it comes to drinking. And the fact that Mitchell and I have a connection is none of your business,” Olaf sniffed.

 

“ _Connection,_ grandpa? John is my boyfriend, not yours,” Anders laughed and his two younger brothers joined in when Olaf tried protesting. 

 

But of course all good things have to come to an end, and Mike was just the one to ruin the fun.  “Can you all shut up so we can get on with the first part of the meeting before the goddesses get here?” he hissed. 

 

“Yes, of course, Mikkel. On with it,” Olaf gestured with his beer for his oldest grandson to continue. 

 

“First off, we need to discuss Anders’ new live-in fuck buddy,” Mike gave his blond brother an angry look as he said this.

 

“This whole meeting is about Mitchell?” Anders asked incredulously, looking around at the rest of his family.

 

“I had no idea the topic of tonight’s discussion was going to be Mitchell, honestly,” Ty threw both hands up in peace. To his credit, he looked just as confused as Anders felt. 

 

“Neither did I,” Axl started. He turned back around in his barstool to look at Mike, “What about Mitchell?”

 

“Well, how about the fact that he’s a fucking _vampire?!_ And he’s a risk to us all!”

 

“What? Mitchell isn’t a risk to anyone!” Anders shouted back.

 

“Yeah, he told me he hasn’t killed anyone in decades!”

 

Needless to say, Anders was more than shocked to hear Axl defend Mitchell, but he wasn’t one to look a gift-horse in the mouth so he accepted the help graciously.  “Axl is right. Mitchell hasn’t killed anyone for any reason since he murdered his sire back in the late ‘80s.”

 

“Besides, Mitchell doesn’t come across as dangerous. Unless Anders well-being is involved, but you can hardly blame him for that,” Ty added.

 

“Not dangerous? How can any of you actually believe that? He’s a _vampire,_ for god’s sake! Of course he’s fucking dangerous!” Mike was nearly shouting now, his temper flaring at the disobedience all three of his brothers were showing him. 

 

“He’s not fucking dangerous, Mike! He hasn’t hurt anyone since being here, in case you haven’t noticed!” Anders shouted back. 

 

“I know for a fact that he threatened Axl today.”

 

Axl looked sheepish under the glare of his blond brother. “What the hell, Axl? Why would you tell him what happened?”

 

“I only told him because Mitchell was right when he said I shouldn’t let a girl get in between me and my brothers. But the only part Mike cared about was when your boyfriend pinned me to the ground,” Axl responded. But before Anders could retort, he was interrupted.

 

“And Axl deserved it,” Olaf finally deigned it time to put his two cents in. “Axl killed Anders, and if it weren’t for Michele, we would have had another god funeral to plan.” 

 

“I don’t give a damn what Axl did, that vampire has no right to interfere in family business! And I think it’s selfish of Anders to bring a monster into our midst just because he feels like being a fag this month!”

 

The rest of the Johnsons were shocked into silence at Mike’s outburst. Both Axl and Ty sat gaping at their oldest brother and Olaf merely looked disappointed. Anders, however, was seething. He was trying his best to breathe through his anger and calm down. He knew that blowing up at Mike would get him no where in this argument. 

 

“If we’re on the subject of selfishness amongst family, then I think we should talk about you attempting to take the throne of the Allfather as your own and fucking the Frigg behind the real Odin’s, _your brother,_ back. Or are your indiscretions off topic tonight, too?” Anders said calmly. 

 

Axl fixed Mike with a smug look and Ty had to hide his smile behind his glass. Olaf nodded approvingly while Mike just sneered. 

 

“That has nothing to do with you!” 

 

“And my relationship has nothing to do with you either, Mikkel.” 

 

But before Mike could get another word in edgewise, the three goddesses walked through the door. 

 

“We’re here, what do you want?” Michele asked, clearly already bored with the conversation. She sat down next to Anders and gave him one of her rare genuine smiles. “Hello, Anders. Your handsome vampire wasn’t invited, I take it?”

 

“Nope. Apparently Mike thinks I’m endangering everyone here by being with Mitchell and has basically told me to leave him or once again be banished from this family. Tough choice,” the blond man replied sarcastically. 

 

“I for one don’t agree with Mike and support yours and Mitchell’s relationship fully,” Axl said suddenly. 

 

Ty nodded his agreement. “Same here. If he makes you happy, I’m happy.”

 

“You already know that I support you two,” Olaf added, Stacey in his lap, smiling her consent as well. 

 

“I also am all for you and Mitchell staying together. Though I really wouldn’t mind having a go at him myself. He looks as if he’s hung like a horse,” Michele winked at her blond counterpart. 

 

Anders couldn’t help but laugh at the blatant fury written across Mike’s now red face. But he was once again cut off from saying anything by a goddess.

 

“Yes, yes. We all agree that Anders’ vampire boyfriend is very attractive and we’d all like a chance to get in his pants, but can we move on to more important matters, please? Namely the Gahr?” Ingrid implored the group of gathered gods and goddesses.

 

“What’s a Gahr?” Axl asked. 

 

“You lot aren’t going to like this,” Olaf sighed as he stood up, gently pushing Stacey off his lap. 

 

Just then, Colin swept into the bar, his usual air of arrogance about him. “Hurry up and get on with it!” he said jovially, in lieu of an actual greeting. “I want to get to the good part.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting at the bar hadn’t gone as Anders had originally expected. He knew Mike would eventually try to bully him into leaving Mitchell, but he was shocked by the support from not only the rest of his family but the goddesses as well. 

 

As shocking as all of that was, it couldn’t compare to the knowledge that in a few days time, he would become a mortal. Bragi, along with the rest of the gods, would ascend back to Asgard, leaving their mortal vessels behind. Though Anders couldn’t really complain. He’d be here with Mitchell without the stress of being a god weighing on him any longer. 

 

As he was walking back to his flat, contemplating everything that had happened in the last couple of hours, he was suddenly stopped by a man he had heard of but had yet to meet. 

 

“Anders Johnson, I’m Martin Larson. Vessel of Heimdall and brother to Hanna who is Frigg,” the strange man introduced himself. “I come to tell you something that may be of use to you and your undead lover.”

 

Anders merely stared at Martin, at a complete loss as to what to say. “I don’t—“

 

“The gods are going back to Asgard and as one of the vessels who helped them achieve this long awaited moment, they may be willing to offer you a gift. Only if the god you were a vessel for agrees that you are worthy. Which Bragi does.”

 

“What are you saying?” Anders asked after a few moments of silence had stretched between him and the other man.

 

“I’m saying that when the time comes for Bragi to leave your body, he will ask you if you have a wish. And if you do, he will grant it. If it’s not something within his power, he will ask Odin to grant it instead.”

 

“What, are the gods all genies now?”

 

“No, but they are gods. Which means that Odin and Bragi will be able to give you the chance at giving your partner the one thing he’s wanted since the day he was turned.”

 

“His humanity,” Anders whispered, eyes going wide at the realization of what this could mean for them as a couple. 

 

“Yes. If you tell Bragi that you wish for John Mitchell to be a human once more, he will see it done.” Martin said. 

 

“But if he becomes mortal, that means he’ll forget me, right?”

 

“Not necessarily. Giving a vampire their humanity back isn’t an easy task. It’s complicated, but it can be done. It will take a few days for the Allfather’s power to take effect, and by then you’ll have been mortal for awhile, therefore he’ll have no reason to forget you.”

 

“Wait, he’ll be a vampire when Bragi leaves which means he won’t forget me once he turns back. Is that what you’re saying?” the blond clairified. 

 

Martin nodded. “You will get your wish, Anders Johnson. Bragi deems you the best vessel he’s had in his many years in Midgard. He will do everything in his power to grant you this.” 

 

Martin then turned around and continued on his way, acting like nothing of significance had just occurred between him and Anders. 

 

Practically frozen to the spot, Anders was only shaken out of his stupor by his phone going off. He checked it and saw it was a text from Mitchell, asking if he was alright and when he’d be home. Anders quickly responded, saying he was on his way, deciding to keep his conversation with Martin to himself for the time being. 

 

* * *

 

When Anders got home, he was nearly pounced on by a very antsy vampire. After fending off his beloved housebat, Anders made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He plopped down on the couch next to Mitchell and handed him one of the bottles.

 

“What did your family want this time?” the Irishman asked.

 

“It wasn’t so much the family as it was Mike, in the beginning.” At Mitchell’s look of confusion, he continued, “Mike apparently thinks I’m selfish and endangering the well-being of the entire family by being with you.”

 

There was a beat of silence then Mitchell said, “Oh.” 

 

When the vampire didn’t offer anything after that, Anders glanced at him. Mitchell sat staring at the television, not fully comprehending what he was seeing, and drinking his beer intermittently. The blond peered closer at his face and noticed it was carefully blank, and that worried him.

 

“Oh?” he asked curiously. “Is that all you have to say?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What the hell, John? I thought you’d be pissed or whatever! I know I certainly am!”

 

“What do you want me to say, Anders? Do you want me to beg you to stay? Because I won’t. I refuse to put you in a position where you have to choose between your family and me.”

 

Anders couldn’t help but smile at this. Mitchell was always so selfless and caring, and it made Anders’ heart burst with love for him. He reached over and tugged the vampire to him by his curls and kissed him soundly on the lips.

 

“My sweet little housebat, you didn’t let me finish. Mike is the only one who doesn’t approve of us. The rest of my family is in full support of our relationship, the goddesses as well. You have nothing to fear on that front.”

 

Mitchell smiled back at his blond lover before pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you,” he said softly once they parted.

 

“I love you, too, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know that I definitely do not agree with the sentiments I had Mike express here. I don't use that word ever, but I felt like it was something Mike would say in this situation. So please don't take it offensively as that's not how I meant it. (:


	18. Brotherly advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent four days writing this and I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Things have been a bit stressful lately. My son is getting his second set of ear tubes put in tomorrow and the last time he had this procedure done he was miserable for days. So I probably won't be able to start writing the next chapter until early next week.

The following day, Anders filled Mitchell in on the Gahr ceremony that was to take place in three days time and his concerns with Hanna choosing the wrong Odin. However, he didn’t dare tell his vampire about the conversation he had had with Martin after the meeting at the bar. Anders wasn’t sure if what Martin said was true or if he was just barking mad like Olaf had previously claimed. He knew that he would at least try and ask Bragi if giving Mitchell his humanity back was possible, but until he knew for sure, he wasn’t going to get Mitchell’s hopes up only to have them dashed in the end. 

 

“At least you’ll still be here when it's all over,” Mitchell had said after Anders had told him about the gods ascending back to Asgard. “It doesn’t matter whether or not Bragi will be here, all I care about is you.”

 

Anders smiled at that. He always loved that Mitchell loved him for who he was and not what Bragi could do for him. 

 

“I know, but I wouldn’t have minded forever with you. And now that I’m going to be mortal again, we won’t have that.”

 

“Yes, but we still have the rest of your life together. And God willing it will be a long life.”

 

It amused Anders to no end whenever Mitchell let his old Irish Catholic ways out considering he was a one-hundred-and-twenty year old vampire of all things. His thoughts switched back to the topic at hand, however, and he sobered immediately. 

 

“I know I’m being selfish, but after I’m gone you’ll fall in love again and I’ll be just be another memory to you,” Anders said sadly as he reached for Mitchell’s hand, gently twining their fingers together. 

 

Mitchell kissed Anders’ forehead and whispered, “You won’t though.” When Anders looked up at him curiously, he continued, “You’re it for me, Anders. There will be no one else after you because there will be no _me._ ” 

 

Anders furrowed his brows in an uncanny imitation of his lover. “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean,” Mitchell started. “That after you pass, I’ll follow you. I don’t want to live a life without you in it.”

 

“What you’re saying is you’ll stake yourself?” Anders asked, incredulous. 

 

“Yes,” there was no hesitation when Mitchell answered, only open honesty and Anders found that he was equal parts shocked and flattered. 

 

“Why?” he choked out.

 

“Because I love you,” the vampire replied. He placed a hand against Anders’ cheek. “Because you are everything to me and I am nothing without you.” He then leaned in and kissed the blond softly. 

 

Anders responded heartily, the simple kiss quickly heated into full blown passion. Soon clothes were off and strewn across the floor and hands were touching, stroking, grabbing at hot, sweat-slicked skin. Mitchell had tossed the bottle of lube across the room after squeezing a decent amount into the palm of his hand. He began preparing Anders, but only the bare minimum as both men were far too eager to get started. 

 

Once he deemed his lover was ready enough, Mitchell then flipped Anders onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so that he was on his knees in front of the vampire with his lovely arse in the air. Wasting no time, Mitchell quickly lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock against Anders’ tight ring of muscle and thrust in until his entire length was sheathed inside his god. 

 

“Oh fuck, John,” Anders moaned as Mitchell began to pound in and out of him in earnest, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. 

 

The blond had braced one arm against the arm of the couch and was using the other to stroke his own cock in time with his lover’s thrusts, his forehead resting on the cushions underneath him. After a couple of minutes of this position, Mitchell reached under Anders and brought an arm across his chest to pull him up, his back against the taller man’s chest. Mitchell kept that arm there and used his other hand to grasp at Anders’ hip to keep in place as he was pounded into him from behind. The two were panting and moaning, whispering dirty words and sweet-nothings alike to each other all the while.

 

Anders reached up and tangled one hand in Mitchell’s hair and used the other to continue stroking himself. He only lasted a few more minutes before he came, shuddering and hard. His vampire fucked him through his orgasm and once Anders sagged back against his chest, Mitchell pulled out and manhandled him back onto the couch on his back. He entered his lover swiftly once more and continued to fuck him, hard and fast. Soon enough Mitchell was chasing his own orgasm, and moments later his hips stuttered from their steady rhythm and he released inside Anders. Then he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. 

 

“I love you,” the blond muttered, hands idly playing with Mitchell’s limp and sweat-soaked curls. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

The two lay together, intwined for a few minutes before Mitchell pushed himself up on his hands. He leaned down a bit to briefly kiss Anders then sat up on his haunches and surveyed the damage they had caused when throwing their clothes haphazardly across the room. Anders briefs were hanging from a lampshade next to the couch and Mitchell’s jeans had somehow ended up in the kitchen near the fridge.

 

How in the hell had they managed that? 

 

Mitchell was roused from his musings when Anders chuckled at the state of their flat. He looked up to see the blond disentangling his briefs from the lamp carefully, attempting not to accidentally knock it over in the process. The vampire watched as Anders gathered his clothes and bundled them in his arms before walking back to their room to clean himself up.  Once Anders was in the room, Mitchell started gathering his own clothes, slipping his briefs and sweatpants back on, when he heard a tentative knock at the door. He went to the door, still shirtless, and looked through the peephole to see Axl standing there, nervously wringing his hands. 

 

“Who’s at the door?” Anders called from the room.

 

“It’s Axl. Want me to let him in?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

Mitchell unlocked the door and greeted Axl upon opening it. “Hello, Axl!” he said cheerfully.

 

“Oh. Hi, Mitchell,” Axl said. He raked his eyes over Mitchell’s shirtless form, noting that his hair was sticking to his forehead and the hair on his chest was damp with sweat. “Umm, I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

 

Mitchell grinned wolfishly at him. “Nah, we had just finished a few minutes ago. Aren’t you glad you gave me the key? You could’ve walked in on me fucking the life out of your brother in the living room.”

 

Axl’s face went from pale to tomato red in a matter of seconds and the vampire laughed as he ushered the younger man inside. Axl followed, his shoulders hunched in embarrassment, and sat himself down on the couch while Mitchell grabbed him a beer from the fridge. 

 

“Ah, I don’t know if you want to sit there, mate,” he informed Axl as he gestured to the couch with the beer bottle. “I haven’t gotten around to cleaning it off after I fucked Anders on it.”

 

Axl immediately jumped off the couch and nearly threw himself across the room. He turned to Mitchell who was laughing openly at his reaction. “That’s not funny, ass hole,” Axl said, but Mitchell noted the amusement in his voice. 

 

The two were interrupted by Anders as he entered the room. “Axl, what are you doing here?”

 

The vampire walked up to his god and placed a hand on his hip. Anders leaned into the taller man’s body and wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s bicep and kissed the underside of his jaw. “I love you,” Mitchell whispered. “I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Mitchell placed a kiss on Anders’ forehead and Anders turned to watch Mitchell leave the room, appreciating the taller man's arse as he walked away. He then turned back to his brother, who watched the interaction closely. “Well?” Anders asked.

 

That seemed to startle Axl out of his trance. “Oh, right. I’m just concerned about the whole Frigg thing with Mike and the Gahr is only three days away and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Ah, so you came here for much needed brotherly advice.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Deciding he needed alcohol to get him through this conversation, Anders grabbed another bottle of beer from the fridge for himself then gestured for Axl to sit on the couch with him. When his younger brother tensed and began stuttering about being fine with standing where he was, Anders grew suspicious. 

 

“What the hell is the matter with you, Axl?” he asked.

 

“Just, um, Mitchell…he told me—he said that you two…you know, there,” he waved at the spot Anders was sitting. 

 

The blond arched an eyebrow. “Mitchell told you that we fucked right here moments before you showed up, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes,” Axl was bright red in the face again. 

 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t barge in on that?” Anders said cheekily. 

 

“Can we just get back to the point, please?” The blond waved for him to continue. “I’m just worried that Hanna is going to pick Mike because she likes him instead of choosing me, the real Odin. Do you know how much fucked up shit will happen if she chooses wrong? Mike is being such a prick.”

 

“Stop sulking, Axl. Hanna is attracted to Mike, for reasons none of us will ever know or understand, but _Frigg_ wants _Odin._ No matter what, the goddess inside Hanna won’t allow her to make the wrong decision. She knows what’s at stake,” Anders said confidently. 

 

The younger of the two Johnson brothers sat down quietly next to his elder, picking at the label on the beer bottle in his hand and thinking about what Anders had just said. After a few minutes of silence, Axl eventually spoke up. “So, kind of like the whole situation with Gaia and I?”

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

“Well, Gaia and I wanted to be together, but Idunn wanted Bragi, not Odin. And I could sort of feel Odin rebelling any time Gaia was nearby.”

 

Anders thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I guess it’s kind of like that. You and Gaia desperately wanted to be together but Idunn and Odin made that impossible for you. So I’m assuming the same would go for Hanna and Mike. No matter how much the two like each other, they can’t fight the ancient god and goddess inside themselves.”

 

“So the Frigg will choose me, the real Odin, and everything will be okay,” Axl smiled and took a swig of his beer. “Thanks, Anders. You’re the best.”

 

That threw Anders for a loop, but he pulled it together enough to respond. “Sure thing, baby bro.” 

 

Axl finished his beer and stood up, indicating that he was leaving. Anders followed suit and walked his youngest brother to the door. Before leaving, however, Axl pulled Anders into a tight hug. 

 

“Sorry again about everything that happened recently. I really appreciate you having my back after all of that. You’re a better brother than any of us give you credit for, Anders.”

 

The smaller man was too stunned to speak, so he settled with awkwardly patting his brother’s back and nodding. Axl turned to leave and Anders was left staring into space before Mitchell walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“That was a sweet moment between brothers,” he teased. 

 

Anders snorted. “He better not get used to it because that’s not happening again.”

 

Mitchell laughed and nuzzled his face into the blond's hair before placing a kiss on his temple. 

 

“I love you, Anders.”

 

“I love you, too,” Anders hummed, placing his hands over Mitchell’s and reveling in the feeling of being loved so completely by another person. 


	19. Of Reflections and Housebats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get out. It was one of those chapters that I just couldn't seem to word right even though I knew exactly what I wanted to happen.

The three days passed quickly and Anders was anxious to speak to Bragi about Mitchell. The Gahr would be later in the afternoon in the usual place they held nearly all of their god ceremonies, so he didn’t have much longer to stew in his anticipation. He still hadn’t told Mitchell, or anyone else for that matter, about the possibility of having a wish granted from his god. Anders really didn’t have a clue as to what any of his brothers or grandfather would want and he didn’t particularly care, but he still wasn’t going to tell them what Martin had said just in case it didn’t work out. He really didn’t need his family lecturing or teasing him if the worst happened. 

 

Anders was antsy and he knew Mitchell could sense it so he did his best to calm his jittery nerves down and plastered what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face. As luck would have it, the vampire didn’t buy it. 

 

“I know you’re nervous,” the Irishman said as he slowly walked towards his keyed up partner. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

 

The smile Anders gave him was real this time, small but real nonetheless. “I know,” he replied. “I’m not hiding anything from you, I promise.” Mitchell gave him a skeptical look at this but didn’t interrupt. “I’m just ready to get this over and done with. I don’t know if it will hurt when Bragi leaves my body and I don’t really look forward to finding out but I know it has to be done.” 

 

He was studiously avoiding the real issue in an attempt to keep Mitchell in the dark, but Anders suspected that the vampire knew there was something more that the god wasn’t telling him, but like always, Mitchell didn’t push the matter. He knew that if Anders wanted to talk about it, he would in his own time. 

 

“Everything will be fine, babe,” Mitchell said, pulling Anders against him and kissing his forehead. “I doubt it’ll be worse than what happened on your twenty-first birthday.” 

 

Anders leaned into Mitchell’s hold, resting against the taller man’s chest and breathing him in. He brought both hands up and loosely wrapped them around his vampire’s waist and let his mind drift, safe in the knowledge that Mitchell was here and wasn’t going anywhere. Eventually, though, Anders had to let go and prepare to leave for the Gahr. 

 

The god pulled back and stood up on tip toes to give his vampire a kiss. “I love you,” Anders whispered against Mitchell’s lips.

 

“I love you, too. Go get ready, gorgeous.” Anders yelped then cackled when he turned and Mitchell smacked his rear lightly to shoo him out of the room.  

 

* * *

 

Anders stood next to his car at the border of the woods where the ceremony would take place. Ty was next to him, both staring at the trees and attempting to digest the enormity of the situation they were in. Their silent contemplation was broken by the arrival of the rest of the family and the goddesses, spilling out of their respective vehicles and chattering loudly about the Gahr and what they expected it meant for them. A few moments later, Hanna appeared from between the trees, looking lovely and elegant with her hair pulled back and donning a dusty pink, ankle length dress. She motioned for the group to follow her into the woods and she led them to a small clearing where Martin was tied up between two trees.

 

“What the fuck?” Anders whispered to Ty, who looked equally confused and disturbed as his older brother. 

 

The Johnsons and the goddesses gathered around Hanna and Martin, waiting to see what would happen next. Michele stood next to Anders and linked her arm through his, all the while shooting Mike a dirty look. Anders snorted in amusement and grinned at the woman standing next to him. 

 

“How’s your vampire?” she asked.

 

“He’s a bit anxious about all of this, as am I,” Anders whispered back. 

 

“I think we all are.”

 

Before Anders could reply, Hanna had motioned for Axl to stand next to her. Then she pulled out a dagger and began chanting something in the Old Norse language while slicing her brother’s chest open (“Oh, not more blood!”). Next, she cut her own palm and then Axl’s, and grasping their hands together, a few drops of blood spilled from between their palms and landed on a stone at their feet. 

 

A bright and blinding white light filled the air and Anders’ body was thrust back, mouth open in a silent scream. But then the world paused around him and he was able to catch his breath once more. He staggered for a moment, hand clutching his chest as he heaved air into his lungs. When he looked up, he saw a tall, broad-shouldered man with a magnificent light brown beard and kind eyes staring back at him. 

 

“Bragi,” Anders whispered. For that was who it was, there was no doubt in his mind. The god inclined his head in acknowledgement and a soft smile appeared on his face. 

 

“Anders Johnson,” his bell like voice rang around the clearing, echoing in Anders’ ears. “It is nice to finally greet you face to face.” All Anders could do was nod in reply as he was completely transfixed by the god in front of him. “I am here to give you the one thing you desire above all else.” He fixed Anders with a peculiar look as he said this and the blond man jolted out of his dazed state. 

 

“You’re able to give John his humanity back!” Anders' eyes were wide and hopeful as he stared openly at Bragi. 

 

The god laughed, the sound loud yet pleasant to the ears. “Not I, but Odin. I am merely here to tell you that it has been done. Odin has deemed you fit above all others and has granted your request. However,” Anders nearly deflated at this. Of course there is a caveat, he thought. “You will not notice a difference for a few days yet. Heimdall’s vessel has already told you this, I believe. Give Odin’s magic a few days before you despair. This is a very difficult task that you ask of him; even the Allfather cannot undo one hundred years of _draugr_ curse in a day. This is really only possible due to the fact that John Mitchell has been repenting for his murderous ways at the beginning of his transformation for many years now. Odin would not be able to reverse the curse if the vampire did not wish it so.” 

 

Anders nodded. “I understand. Thank you for allowing me to have this wish.”

 

“However, there is one more thing you should know.” Bragi’s former vessel tilted his head in confusion, looking like a puppy in the process. “John Mitchell will have his soul back, but he might retain some of the curse.”

 

“Meaning what exactly?”

 

“Meaning he may or may not still have a few of his supernatural abilities. Odin is strong, but some traces of the curse could still remain.” 

 

Anders didn’t have time to ask what he meant as Bragi dissolved in front of him before Anders was thrust back into the world, white light still blinding. After a few moments, the light faded and everyone was breathing heavy, a bit weak from losing their godly spirits. Anders immediately rushed back to his car the moment he could stand without losing his balance, ignoring the shouts of his brothers and grandfather behind him. He needed to get back to Mitchell.

 

* * *

 

It felt like it took hours to get back to the flat when in reality it was only a little over an hour. Anders parked and practically threw himself out of his car and dashed up the stairs to his flat. He nearly ran into the front door he was in such a hurry. He flung the door open and threw himself inside, calling out for Mitchell as he quickly toed his shoes off. 

 

“John?” he yelled down the hall. A moment later and Mitchell emerged from the bedroom. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Mitchell’s usual sunshine smile was in place as he walked up to Anders and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled back, the taller kissed the shorter’s forehead. “Everything go okay?”

 

“Yeah, great. Just missed you,” Anders said, leaning forward to rest his head against the vampire’s shoulder. 

 

Mitchell tightened his arms around Anders’ waist and the two lovers relaxed into each other for a few minutes before the blond pulled back once more. “I love you,” he murmured against John’s lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Bragi was right when he warned Anders that he wouldn’t notice a difference in Mitchell for a few days. The vampire was acting like his usual happy self for the first two days after the Gahr, but changes started occurring on day three. Mitchell was feeling a bit off with a low-grade fever and a sore throat. Anders kept telling himself not to worry because he knew exactly what was happening, but Mitchell was a bit concerned as vampires don’t get sick. 

 

On day four Mitchell developed a cough so bad he had a hard time catching his breath. He was so delirious with fever that he didn’t even realize that he needed to breathe again. Anders noticed and he was getting antsy for the whole process to just be over with already. But days three and four were nothing compared to day five.

 

On day five, Mitchell began throwing up blood. Every time he dashed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet, Anders was frantically running around trying to tend to his boyfriend and generally acting like a mother hen. The brunet kept waving him off, assuring Anders that he would be alright, he was a vampire after all. But the blond wouldn’t hear any of it. He convinced Mitchell to stay in bed and force fed him chicken noodle soup nearly every hour, which the vampire grudgingly complied in an effort to calm Anders' frazzled nerves. 

 

The moment Anders had been waiting for happened around three that morning. Mitchell had hauled himself out of bed to go to the bathroom and relieve himself. When he went to the sink to wash his hands, he looked up at the mirror when he saw movement in his peripherals. What he saw shocked him so deeply he yelped and stumbled backwards, landing hard on his rear. 

 

Anders woke from a dead sleep, jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom when he heard Mitchell let out a strangled scream. He found his lover sprawled on the bathroom floor, eyes wide and chest heaving. 

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. 

 

Mitchell tried stuttering out a response but was too dazed to string a sentence together. Instead, he motioned for Anders to help pull him to his feet and balanced himself against the sink once he was standing again. After a few moments of deep, steady breathing, he looked back at the mirror. Anders was too busy peering up into Mitchell’s face to notice what was happening around him. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

In lieu of a verbal response, Mitchell gently grabbed Anders’ chin in one hand and turned his head to face the mirror. What Anders saw made his jaw drop.

 

Mitchell was staring back at him. He had a reflection. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Mitchell whispered. “I shouldn’t have a reflection.”

 

“You’re human again.”

 

“But how?”

 

“I was wondering how long this was going to take,” Anders said, ignoring Mitchell’s last question completely.

 

The brunet furrowed his brows and turned to face his partner. “What do you mean?”

 

“I didn’t want to say anything too soon just in case it didn’t work, but Bragi and Odin deemed me worthy of having a wish granted. And I asked them to give you your humanity back.”

 

“What, are the gods genies now, too?” Mitchell unconsciously echoed Anders’ statement from a few days prior. 

 

Anders snorted. “No, but it seems as if Odin’s magic has finally taken full effect. We should test it.” 

 

“How?” 

 

The blond waved a hand at Mitchell before rushing into the bedroom to grab his phone. When he came back, he held the phone up for Mitchell to see that the camera was on. Anders then turned the phone back around and snapped a picture. He handed it over to Mitchell who saw the picture of him looking utterly perplexed. 

 

“This is surreal,” he muttered. 

 

Anders gently pried the phone from Mitchell’s hand and set it down next to the sink. Then he cupped Mitchell’s face between his hands and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. “Don’t question it and just accept it. You’re a human again which means we can have a _normal_ life together. No more god shit and no more vampire broodiness. Just you and me.” 

 

Mitchell smiled and leaned forward and caught Anders’ lips in a deep kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Normal didn’t exactly apply to their life as much as Anders and Mitchell had originally hoped. It wasn’t so much a bad thing as it was just surprising. Though Mitchell was no longer a vampire, he still retained much of his vampiric strength, speed and agility along with his above average hearing. 

 

“Well, I guess that explains what Bragi meant when he said Odin might not be able to erase the entire _draugr_ curse,” Anders said one day after Mitchell commented that his hearing hadn’t changed. 

 

The two decided to test out which supernatural abilities Mitchell still had now that he was mostly human. The black eyes and fangs were gone, much to Anders’ disappointment (“What? It was hot!”), his image showed up in mirrors and in pictures, his hearing was still superb, and he was faster and far more agile than any human had the right to be. Albeit he wasn’t as fast or as strong as he was when he was a vampire, but he far surpassed the average person. 

 

“I don’t think there’s really anything to complain about though,” Anders mentioned over lunch. “At least you have your soul and humanity back. Think of your supernatural abilities as a gift! Now that there’s no fear of you breaking down and going on a blood lust murdering rampage, these abilities can be used for good.”

 

“For example?” Mitchell asked.

 

“You can still pin me to the wall and fuck me senseless with ease. That’s always a good thing.” 

 

Mitchell nearly choked on his sandwich. “Is sex all you ever think about?”

 

“No, I think about you as a bat sometimes, too,” Anders said nonchalantly. 

 

“Anders, I never had the ability to turn into a bat. And I’m not even a vampire anymore so you can quit with all the bat related nicknames now.”

 

“Ha! As if. I’ll call you whatever I want, Dracula, whether you’re a vampire or not.”

 

“Worth a shot,” Mitchell mumbled as he took another bite of his sandwich. Anders simply smirked at him as he continued with his own lunch. 

 

“This is a good sandwich. Don’t forget to clean up afterwards when I go back to work, my little housebat.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Anders.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only the epilogue after this! Find me on [tumblr](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/) and shoot me some prompts for this story! I want to do a few side stories and am more than willing to hear what you guys would like to see.


	20. Can't Help Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but I hope it's worth the wait!

Six months had gone by since Mitchell had regained his humanity and he was adamant on not wanting to waste his second chance at life. Determined to redeem his soul as much as possible before his inevitable death, the ex-vampire decided to go to school to earn his nursing degree. He figured he could pay his debt by helping to save lives in the hopes that it would outweigh his past sins. Anders was proud of him, and never missed an opportunity to let his partner know it. He even helped pay for his schooling, much to Mitchell’s consternation, though he appreciated the gesture. 

 

Anders came home from work early one night so he and Mitchell could go to dinner like they had planned that morning. When he walked in the front door, he found his lover sitting on the couch, studiously reading his textbook and ignoring everything around him.

 

“Hey, babe,” Anders greeted his partner. 

 

“Hi, darlin’,” Mitchell pressed a quick kiss to Anders’ lips before going back to his studying. 

 

Anders smiled and continued on his way to the bedroom to change into something more casual for dinner. Jeans and a nice sweater seemed perfect for the occasion. He quickly undressed out of his formal wear and into his casual outfit then headed back to the living room to usher Mitchell into the room to change as well. His Irish lover was so absorbed in his work that he hadn’t even noticed that Anders had walked out of the room in the first place. He looked up when Anders stood in front of him. 

 

“Oh, you changed already?”

 

“Yes, and you need to as well if we’re going to make it to dinner at a decent hour,” Anders said as he gently pried the notes and textbook from Mitchell’s hands. He then shooed the taller man out of the living room and into the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

The days passed pleasantly and Anders was noticing all the sweet little domestic moments that happened between him and Mitchell. All the quick kisses and tender touches as they passed each other in the hall, the cuddling together on the couch while watching a movie, and the slow lovemaking after a long day of work and school. Anders was beginning to think about marriage in a way he never did before. Normally he would be against anything wedding related, but he was starting to reconsider it now that he had been with Mitchell for over a year.

 

These feelings came to a head one day when Anders came home and Mitchell was quietly singing along to the stereo to himself. Anders stood still for a moment and listened intently only to realize that the song was the same as the one that was playing in the bar in Bristol the night they first met. Mitchell still hadn’t noticed his presence, so Anders took a minute to study the beautiful man sitting in the chair across the room from him, murmuring the lyrics to Elvis Presley’s song. 

 

 “Marry me,” Anders said. The blond was so overwhelmed with love for his partner that he didn’t even realize he had said anything until Mitchell looked up at him, eyes wide and full of surprise and confusion.

 

“What?” 

 

_Shit._ Anders could’ve sworn he said that in his head, not out loud. But he had said it and realized that he didn’t regret it. So he decided to continue with it. 

 

“Marry me,” he repeated. 

 

Mitchell set his book down and shifted in his chair so he could see Anders better. “I thought you didn’t believe in marriage.”

 

“No, I didn’t. But recently I got to thinking that it wouldn’t be too bad if it were with you.” 

 

Mitchell snorted. “That’s reassuring to hear,” he quipped, though not unkindly. 

 

Anders smirked and pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards his lover and sat on his lap. “I love you and want to commit myself to you completely in every way, that better?” he snarked. 

 

Mitchell chuckled before kissing him. “Much better.”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot. But this in no way makes me the bride.”

 

Anders laughed before commenting that it surely did make Mitchell the bride because Anders had done the proposing. Mitchell stopped the laughter by kissing him stupid and toppling the both of them to the floor. 

 

 

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story! But don't worry, I'm already working on something else for this AU. (; Find me on [Tumblr!](http://sionnach-alainn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
